Fledgling
by Dreamer-in-the-dark
Summary: Will is a young vampire, learning fast. Early fic of mine. I hate it, but lots of people seemed to like it so I'll leave it up.
1. The youngest

**:: ok now I know there are a lot of things wrong with this but I'm not exactly sure what. So feedback from all you guys would be great! Also it's a kind of experiment for me because I don't usually write historical fic, I just read it. I am rubbish at history so there are bound to be a lot of things wrong with it. And I use the name William or Will instead of Spike because I think it fits the character better ::**

I skulked around the hallway, listening for clues as to what they were discussing inside. I had been banished from the room for some unknown reason. Something to do with me being still a fledge or something. Angelus had declared Drusilla officially out of fledglinghood two days ago and she was still buzzing from the honour. Now allowed to join in all of Darla and Angelus's discussions - however unhelpfully - she had adopted a sense of high superiority and would dismiss me from her room like a minion. Not surprisingly I was getting very pissed off with her constant tormenting, however much I love her.

Anyway, I had been kicked out of the sitting room about half an hour ago. I had already polished Angelus's shoes, all thirteen pairs of them, to keep him happy, and fed off a young girl in the cellar. I pressed my ear to the solid oak door and heard Drusilla speak.

"Nasty, nasty looking-beasts... they hurt him, hurt the brave knight... ooh..." She started to moan and I wanted to be there to hold her. I pictured Angelus supporting her and Darla rolling her eyes. Sure enough, her voice came next.

"Angelus, can't you get her to go away? Get her to go and play with William or something."

"No no! Grandmummy, I'm an adult now, let me listen and talk with you!"

"Well you're not acting like an adult," Darla muttered and I heard Angelus sigh.

"Drusilla go and play."

"No no no!" she wailed, "I'm not a fledge like William, I'm not!"

"Drusilla," came Angelus's warning voice. "Are you going to disobey me?"

I practically heard her droop. "No, Daddy."

"Then go outside."

A moment later she appeared beside me. She widened her eyes at me. "Will? Are you listening to the conversation?"

"Yes, Dru, I am."

"You mustn't! You're still a fledgling! Daddy!" she wailed.

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Dru shut up!" I hissed, but it was too late. Angelus opened the door and glared at us. I let go of Dru hurriedly and shifted guiltily onto one foot.

"What is it now?"

"Daddy, naughty Will was listening to us talking." He glared at me. "That was bad wasn't it Daddy? Is Will in trouble now?"

Angelus looked at me. "Is this true?"

I shuffled my feet and glanced around, avoiding his eyes.

"William?"

"Yes Sire."

Dru clapped her hands excitedly. "ooh, is Will in trouble? Are you going to punish him?"

"Shut up Dru!" Angelus snapped at her and she whimpered a little. He turned back into the room. "Darla, do you mind if we continue this later?"

"Not at all," she replied, and he turned back to me.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" I asked, realising to late that it was considered the wrong thing to say. Angelus clouted me over the head, sending me into the wall.

"Never answer a question with a question."

Huh. Hardly fair. He does it to me all the time! "Ok."

"Ok?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Um... yes Sire."

He nodded slightly, satisfied. "Now why were you listening?"

I shuffled a little as I tried to think of an answer he would consider acceptable. Nothing came to mind. "William," he said in that annoying way that meant he was loosing his patience.

"I wasn't, I was just walking past."

He grabbed my ear and twisted hard, making me tilt my head to the side and wince. "Don't lie to me boy I know you were listening." He twisted harder.

"Ow! Angelus let go!"

He let go, only to whack me in the back of the head again, this time sending me sprawling into the room where Darla was reading. She looked up, not particularly interested as Angelus followed me and kicked me in the ribs.

"Do not take that tone with me boy."

"What tone?" Darla asked conversationally.

"Will's been naughty," Drusilla confirmed as if Darla needed to be told.

She raised her eyebrows and looked from Angelus to me and back again. "Angelus... are you sure you should be hitting him so much? There must be a reason why his brain cells are so dysfunctional."

"The reason his brain cells are dysfunctional has nothing to do with me hitting him." Angelus glared at me. "He just doesn't try."

"I do try!" I protested from the floor.

He kicked me again and I groaned, clutching my ribs. "No you don't, now are you going to tell me why you were listening outside that door?"

I scrambled to my feet and stood up scowling. "Because I wanted to know why you had kicked me out."

He clipped my ear and I scowled even more. "You shouldn't need a reason. You are still a fledgling, not to mention my childe, so you do whatever I tell you, no matter what."

Before I knew it, I had let loose a snarl. Drusilla gasped. Darla looked up from her book with interest, and Angelus's eyes flashed amber. Crap. A snarl is an outright challenge, something he could do to me but I was never, _never,_ allowed to snarl at any of my betters.

"What was that, William?" Angelus asked, his voice liquid, deadly quiet and laced with menace.

Oh sod it. I was already in trouble as it was, might as well just maximise it. "I'm fed up of being a fledge. Fed up of everyone pushing me around. Why do I have to do everything you say? Why don't you ever listen to me? Why is everything I say somehow disrespectful?"

The room was silent. Darla's eyes were flicking back and forth between Angelus and me and Drusilla had her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Angelus stood with his nostrils flaring, glaring at me with contempt.

"Follow me boy," he said, turning and leaving without checking I was following. He knew I was. I always did.

He led me upstairs and we went into his room. "Take off your shirt," he told me. Didn't want it getting stained. I obeyed silently, almost ritualistically. "Against the wall. Don't move."

Feeling sick to my stomach, I pressed myself against the cold wall and found a crack I could dig my nails into. Angelus took off his belt and I heard him pacing. My mind was numb. Just another beating, just like all the others. It'll be over soon and then you'll heal and that'll be it. I braced myself for the first stroke. It came hard and painful, with all the strength of a master vampire behind it. I bit my lip to stop myself crying out. The next one fell on top of the last, and I pressed myself harder against the wall, tearing my nails on the rough wall as I dug my fingers in.

Soon I could taste the blood from my lip and realised I had slipped into my demon face and cut my mouth on my teeth. My back was on fire and I wanted to scream out, but I wouldn't do that in front of Angelus, I would not.

After about 200 strokes I had to cry out. Angelus paused, obviously please, then continued. Another hundred and I couldn't take it. My back was like a sheet of holy water.

I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. "Sire, please, I'm sorry, please stop."

"Did I say you could move?" He asked harshly.

I felt sick with myself. Not only had I just endured 300 or so strokes from his belt, I had directly disobeyed his order not to move, I was crying, and I was begging for him to stop. "Please, I swear, I'll never question you again or anything, I swear, Sire, please." I knelt at his feet and rested my head against his knee.

He kicked me away. "Get cleaned up and dressed then meet me downstairs." He walked out and I was left lying on the floor, my back in agony as I tried to stand and get myself cleaned at dressed. Eventually I managed it, got into a clean shirt and combed my hair, washed my face and hoped there was no blood splattered on it. I even tried to rinse the cuts on my back and it stung so much it was nearly as bad as the original thrashing.


	2. Trying to learn

When I got downstairs, Drusilla had disappeared and Darla was exactly where she had been. Angelus was waiting for me in his study. He looked exasperated when he saw me. "Not a clean shirt boy! You'll stain it!" He turned me round to look at my back and sighed. "Too late I see. Gone and ruined a perfectly good shirt now. Stupid boy." He clipped me round the head and turned away. I shuffled where I stood. "Stop fidgeting, it's very disturbing." I tried to stand still but my back was extremely uncomfortable and I was finding it hard to keep still.  
  
Angelus handed me a book, the demon encyclopaedia, and told me to sit and read and learn. He left to go and sit with Darla, after giving me strict instructions to stay exactly where I was.  
  
That lasted about a minute. I was trying to learn the exact proportions of a Fyarl when a little voice in my head told me to stuff it. Now I know I'm only two but I'm really not stupid. So why I listen to that voice I really don't know. It always tells me to do stupid things, and I do them.  
  
Anyway, at the moment I was thinking how ridiculous it was that I had to learn out of a book. Anyone who's not a big, old, strong master vampire knows that you only learn through experience. Well, in most cases. Learning that a stake kills a vampire is a bad thing to learn through experience. But I bet Darla didn't make Angelus sit four hours on end reading boring copies of various demonic things. I bet he went out there and killed a load of things.  
  
So, getting bored of that book I went to the shelf and took out a better one, one that described the most famous acts of torture ever carried out. I knew this book cover to cover, having been given it by Angelus once and having read it every time I was supposed to read something else. It was a good book and I liked it. I skipped the chapter on Angelus. I didn't really want to read about what a brilliant torture master he was. I knew it well enough first hand and didn't want a reminder.  
  
I began to daydream about myself. One hundred years time and I would be recorded in plenty of books. The watcher's records would be filled with my famous antics and terrorism. I would be famous throughout all the master vampires. Who knew, maybe humans would have done great things by then. There could be a way to fly! That got me daydreaming some more and I imagined soaring over cities like a bird, wild, free...  
  
"William!" Angelus' voice snapped me out of my daydream and I looked up guiltily, ensuring that the torture book was hidden by the age-old trick of one book inside another. He stood in the doorway, tall, big, powerful figure, his face glowering at me. "You are not studying, you are dreaming." He stated. Congratulations on the observations Angelus, I thought dryly, but didn't say it. Instead I held up my copy of the demon encyclopaedia with the torture book inside.  
  
"I'm studying," I said in what I hoped was a normal voice.  
  
Angelus' eyes narrowed, and he snatched the books off me. The torture book fell to the floor. He picked it up.  
  
"'A guide to the best methods of torture ever devised' ," He read off the cover. "Will, I gave this to you months ago, and now I find you looking over it once more when you are not supposed to. Well, that'll teach me not to give you books you might enjoy. How big is a Fyarl's head?"  
  
Huh? I shook my head to clear it slightly. A Fyarl's head, a Fyarl's head... oh come on Will, you know this... "Um, two feet wide?"  
  
He growled a little. "Two feet is what you'll get in your face if you don't give me a proper answer."  
  
Ah. So the two feet was a stupid answer. I thought about it and then realised it was more like one foot. "One foot," I answered firmly, as if I knew it was the answer.  
  
He lunged at me and grabbed me by the collar, hoisting me up. "No!" He shook me hard and I felt like a doll. Then he dropped me to the floor and threw the book across the room. It hit the shelf and knocked of an inkpot and a box of cigars. The ink spilled over the curtain, the floor, the cover of the chair and half of the cigars now scattered over the floor and chair. Angelus either didn't notice, or didn't care. I saw his fists clench and unclench and swallowed hard. "What do I have to do to get through to you boy?" He said, exasperated. The air was thick with the smell of his rage. "I've tried everything and nothing works! You just don't listen!" He picked up Darla's vase on the side and hurled it at me. It smashed over my head. Darla was not going to be pleased. And, more likely that not, she would hold me to blame, since I was the one winding up her precious Childe.  
  
As I predicted, her face soon appeared at the door. She took in the scene disapprovingly. Me, hunched on the floor by the desk, the ink spilt over one corner of the room, the bits of broken vase surrounding me.  
  
"Angelus," she said sweetly. "May I have a word?"  
  
He cast an angry glance at me. "Stay there boy." Then he followed Darla, shutting the door. I slumped brokenly against the wall. Was I in for it now. Both Darla and Angelus angry at me. As I waited for Angelus to come back, I was increasingly aware of how painful my back was. I just wanted to sleep until it healed, but with Angelus that was out of the question.  
  
It wasn't long before he came back. Darla wasn't with him, which was good. He no longer had waves of fury pouring off him. Something else. The look on his face scared me. He was perfectly calm.  
  
"Come here Will." I stood and walked across the room to him. He took my right arm and rolled up the sleeve of it. I didn't have a clue what he was doing. I didn't understand what he was playing at. I knew it showed on my face because he gave me a nasty little smile that I didn't like. He took hold of my hand and stroked the little finger almost thoughtfully. "Will?" He asked quietly.  
  
I knew he was in no mood to be messed with. "Yes Sire."  
  
That was when he let me know what this was about. He twisted and yanked on my finger, breaking it in about three places. Instinctively I pulled away as pain shot through my hand and arm, but Angelus had a firm hold of my finger, and pulling only pain the pain worse. I clenched my teeth together to stop the cry that nearly came out of my mouth. Then he moved on to the next finger, taking it in his large hands and once again stroking it.  
  
"You know Will, when I say something to you, what do I expect you to do?"  
  
"L-listen, Sire."  
  
He broke that finger. My eyes were starting to water and I shut them so he wouldn't see.  
  
Taking the next finger in his hands, he spoke again. "Very good. See, you know the answer, so why don't you do it?"  
  
My lip was trembling. "I- I don't kn-know, Sire."  
  
He completely pulled my middle finger so that it was totally out of place, and white-hot pain shot through my whole body. I let out a yelp that resulted in another small yank of the same finger. I clenched my other fist tightly and dug the nails into my palm.  
  
"Wrong answer, boy. You deliberately don't listen because you can't be bothered. You are insolent, stupid and lazy. What are you?"  
  
My whole body was trembling with pain now and my eyes were streaming. My knees were almost giving way. "Insolent... st-stupid and lazy... Sire."  
  
"Correct." He broke my index finger and the nails of my left hand pierced the skin, drawing blood that trickled down my palm... "Now how will you stop this?"  
  
"I- I'll listen, Sire, I swear I will," I babbled quickly, half blind from the pain. Little dots were making their way across my vision.  
  
"Good," He said, and broke my thumb quickly and efficiently. When he let go of my hand, I crumpled to the floor and blacked out in a haze of agony.  
  
When I came to my senses, it was because light was streaming through a crack in the curtains, which had been dislodged when Angelus hurled the book. My foot caught fire and I yelped, pushing myself to my feet and immediately regretting it. The fingers on my right hand were all at odd angles and still hurt. When I put even the littlest of pressure on them to move myself away from the light white lines of pain shot through my body. Rolling out of the way of the light, I studied my ruined hand.  
  
The fingers would have to be repositioned. I couldn't let them heal like this or my hand would be permanently marred. I gripped my first finger and shifted it into place, gritting my teeth against the pain. I did the same with the other four until I was ready to pass out again, but I managed to shut the curtain first.  
  
:: As before, Feedback and reviews will be really appreciated!! :: 


	3. A big mistake

I'm not sure when I woke up again. Angelus, Darla and Dru weren't around, and my hand was feeling better. I could practically feel the bones knitting back together. My back was itching from the thrashing he'd given me, and I was hungry. I went through to the kitchen parlour place - I've never been very good with the names of servant rooms – where Angelus sometimes kept people for snacks. There were three minions in the kitchen and they stopped talking when I came in. I stopped and looked at them.  
  
"What?" I snarled. The two male ones, Daemon and another whose name I'd forgotten, turned away, but the female one who I didn't recognise frowned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows at that, and Daemon glared at her. "Cassie! That's Master William," he hissed and I smirked. It wasn't long ago that none of the minions respected me. Now I was 'Master William.' It felt good.  
  
"Daemon, its Spike, now, remember? Who's your new friend?"  
  
"I'm Cassie."  
  
"New minion then?"  
  
She bristled a little. "No. I am from Germany. My Sire sent me here to learn from master Angelus. My family is quite respected on the continent."  
  
I sniffed, unimpressed. My family wasn't just respected; we were famous. "Exactly what are you learning from Angelus?"  
  
"How to become a master of course."  
  
"And, how are you doing that?" I probed, watching Daemon hold back a smirk. It was clear to me that Cassie had been winding the other minions up with her pompous talk, and truth be told, I quite liked Daemon. Even if his name was cliché.  
  
"By observing and following him."  
  
"So... basically, you're a minion."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well Angelus isn't giving you personal private lessons is he?"  
  
"No-o..."  
  
"So you're just hanging around to watch and do what he says." I smirked again. "Minion. And, if I were you, I'd do what Daemon says. He's been here longer than you have, and Angelus is big on the ranking order. Don't put yourself higher than you are love, little tip."  
  
I smiled, happy with myself. I hadn't been humiliated, I hadn't been outwitted – overall I think I had a pretty good conversation and definitely came off as the better vampire. Score one for the fledgling.  
  
"Hey Daemon," I called behind me as I searched opened the door to the pantry, "Did Angelus leave any humans around by any chance, I'm hungry."  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed, turning back round, debating what to do. I was really hungry... "Did Angelus say when he'd be back?"  
  
"He said he had important business, took both mistresses with him, and the more senior minions. I think he'll be out all night."  
  
I checked the clock. 11:30. I could go out for half an hour, maybe an hour, and he'd never know. "Fine. I'm going out. I won't be long, I just need something to eat."  
  
Daemon looked as if he was about to stop me but caught himself just in time.  
  
I strolled down the street, heading for the dingy alley where you'd always find desperate girls ready to do anything for cash. I was determined to do this right, remembering everything Angelus had taught me and more. Find someone who wouldn't be missed. Take them somewhere where you could get rid of the body easily. Don't let people see you. I'd had it drilled into my head so many times.  
  
The first girl I found was standing on the street corner, calling out to anyone who walked past. I approached her with a suggestive smile.  
  
"Hey, darlin."  
  
"Good evening, sir."  
  
"How much do you charge?"  
  
"That's your decision sir."  
  
I smiled. "Come then." I took her arm and lead her away from our lair, towards a place I knew was used as a rubbish tip. I talked to her on the way.  
  
"So what's a nice girl like you doing out here? Do you have family?"  
  
"No, me mam died six months ago. I bin livin' wi' me sister, but she went missin' three nights ago." Her voice took on a lower class accent. From the country style dialect I guessed she wasn't from London.  
  
"Ah, so you're all alone then?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"No-one to miss you if you should disappear..." I said quietly. We were now in the deserted alley just before the rubbish tip.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?"  
  
"This." I vamped out and went for her neck, but the flipping girl pulled a cross out of her dress. I snarled and backed away from it.  
  
"Wrong move. I ain't who you think I am pal," she said, her eyes meeting mine.  
  
Slayer! My head screamed, but then I remembered. The current Slayer is in Palestine. Angelus always knew where the Slayer was, and he made me spy on the Watcher's council to find out last month. Watcher's council! This friggin girl's a Watcher!  
  
So there I was, trapped in an alley with a Watcher holding a cross towards me, and all I can think is; Angelus is going to skin me alive.  
  
I acted quickly and thoughtlessly, reaching out and knocking the cross from her hand. It burned my already damaged right hand but I ignored it, lunging once more at the girl.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, vampire!" A voice behind me called out. I spun round to see three more, all men, two with crossbows and one with a stake. Crap.  
  
The girl moved so she was standing next to one of the men, facing me. "We want Angelus," she said.  
  
"Well it may have escaped your notice, but he's not here."  
  
"We know he's your Sire."  
  
"What?" I faked a laugh. "The famous Scourge of Europe? My Sire? You're mad."  
  
And that's when a crossbow collided with my head and knocked me out. 


	4. Watchers

I don't know how many times I've been unconscious in the last 24 hours. But this time, I woke up by being kicked. I groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Stop it Dru," I mumbled, swiping at the foot.  
  
It kicked me harder. "Wake up!" A girl's voice. Not Dru. And not Darla either.  
  
Oh crap. It's that flipping girl-watcher. I rolled my eyes and sat up foggily. I was chained to the wall. No surprise there. I felt a little put out when I realised they'd taken my shirt. Friggin Watchers. What do they need with a vampire's shirt? Probably got some museum with ancient vamparic items. I could just picture my plain, bloodstained shirt in a glass case with a plaque reading, 'William the bloody's shirt.'  
  
I pictured them all puzzling over the blood. 'Why is the blood on the back?' 'Maybe he fell asleep in the blood of the victim.' I laughed quietly.  
  
"What's funny?" snapped the woman and I glared at her.  
  
"None of your business – Ow!" I cradled my injured hand to my chest. The guy next to me who I hadn't noticed had just stood on it, undoing all the delicate work my bones had done in healing themselves. "Do you know how long this is going to take to heal now?" I snarled at him angrily.  
  
He kicked me in reply. I was getting really, really annoyed with all these Watchers kicking me now, so I got up and lunged at him. He stepped out of reach casually and the chain suddenly reached it's limit, preventing me from reaching him. I sank down to the floor again, glaring at the four of them, the same ones who had been in the alley.  
  
"We know you're Angelus' Childe." One of them said. I didn't say anything. "And we want to know where your nest is."  
  
"Do you indeed?" I said. "Good luck with finding it." I leant back against the wall. "And by the way, nest is a term you use for birds. We prefer 'Lair'."  
  
"Fledgling is also a term used in association with birds, however you use that one, do you not?"  
  
I growled deep in my throat and didn't answer. Stupid smart mouthed Watchers.  
  
"You're going to tell us where you're 'lair' is." The girl said, as if it was a statement.  
  
"And what happens when I tell you?" I asked, inspecting my useless hand.  
  
"We'll go there and kill your bloodline."  
  
I laughed. "A bunch of Watchers? Angelus could take you on any day."  
  
"Not if we have the Slayer." The oldest guy, who must've been about 50, motioned towards the girl.  
  
"That's not the Slayer," I said automatically. "The Slayer's in Palestine."  
  
They laughed. "Someone's on top of the game," one of the younger ones said. They looked like twins, probably in their early 20s.  
  
"No, May's not the Slayer, but she's a potential Slayer. When Helen dies, May could be one to take over," the old one said again.  
  
If I get out of this without Angelus knowing, he'll be pleased with that information. But then, he's bound to ask where I got it from.  
  
"Even so, Angelus can take on three Watchers and a baby Slayer." I said it positively, but a small part of me was starting to get worried. There was no way I was telling them where our home was, even if Angelus did kill them all, he'd be unspeakably livid at me for giving it away in the first place.  
  
"Not just the four of us," said twin number two, with an evil smile.  
  
I gave up. "Well I'm not telling you so you can bloody well stake me now."  
  
"Oh you'll tell us alright," said May, crouching so she was at my level. "You'll tell us."  
  
Three hours later and they still didn't know. I must've looked awful. They'd beaten me up and burned me until I could barely move, but I'm not a stranger to pain. They'd sussed out pretty early on that my right hand was damaged. If it was useless before it was flipping mush now. The bones were shattered and I doubted it would ever heal properly. Just as well I'm left handed.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn, vampire?" May asked. She was getting annoyed and impatient.  
  
I croaked to check my voicebox was still working and glared at her. "I don't give under pressure. The more you try to get it out of me, the further you'll drive it back inside me."  
  
"Are all vampires as unbelievably stupid as you?" she snapped. "Don't you get it? We will torture you non stop until you tell us!"  
  
"Angelus has done worse," I said quietly.  
  
"So why are you protecting him?"  
  
I thought about it. Remembered everything he had done to me. I hated him. Why the hell was I protecting him?  
  
"Because he's my Sire."  
  
"And what does that mean, exactly?" probed the annoying old guy.  
  
I snarled. "It means he made me into a vampire you idiot!"  
  
"But why should that mean you should have any obligations to him?"  
  
I set my jaw and looked away. They were really pushing it here. Prodding and poking about personal stuff, stuff they shouldn't know and couldn't possibly understand.  
  
"Look in your bleeding books," I snapped.  
  
"We'd rather hear it from you," May said with a smirk. She damn well knew the answer already, I could see it in her eyes! "Why does Angelus have power over you?"  
  
"A Sire naturally dominates over his Childe, the Childe does whatever he says, it's the lore," I said bitterly.  
  
"Vampire's aren't law-abiding creatures," twin two - who I was beginning to figure out was the stupider one - said, puzzled.  
  
"Not law, you ponce, lore. L-o-r-e, vampire lore. It works in pretty much the same way though."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The lore is a set of, well, traditions that we – why am I telling you this?" I mentally slapped myself. Bad Spike, telling the enemy about yourself.  
  
May stepped forward and shot a crossbow bolt through my shoulder calmly. My eyes widened in pain and shock and I cursed her out loud.  
  
"You're telling us because you're the one chained up and we're the ones in control. But that's not what we want to know. Where is your lair?"  
  
I childishly stuck my tongue out at her. She shot another bolt, this one through my hand. I hissed and screwed up my face.  
  
"Where is you're lair?"  
  
I didn't answer and May raised the crossbow once more. "Wait!" I said, thinking fast. "You're taking the whole council with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I brought out my drama gene. "Crap," I muttered, "Angelus doesn't have a chance." I said it loud enough so they'd hear, but quiet enough so they'd assume I was talking to myself. I looked up. "Fine. Just... kill them quick ok?" I took a breath. "Sorry Sire," I muttered again. "45 Bridge street," I told them.  
  
Now I was taking a chance here, because either they'd leave me like this, or they'd kill me before they went. If that was the case I was pretty doomed, but they were more likely to leave me in case I'd given them a false address, or wanted more information.  
  
May pushed her face into mine. "You'd better not be lying, vampire, or you'll regret it when we get back." Then she stormed off with the other three.  
  
My head was singing, as Dru would put it. Not only had they left me, the stupid, stupid Watchers had left the hammer they had used on my hand! How unbelievably stupid! I reached out, but because of the way I was chained, I could only reach it with my bad hand. I gritted my teeth against the pain and pulled it towards me. Owowowowow!!!! Finally it came within reach of my left hand and I grabbed it. I seriously doubt I will ever be able to use that hand again. I took the chain and started to hammer it systematically until the iron was weak enough to snap. Then I did the same to the one round my left wrist, with some difficulty as I was using my left hand, but I managed it. I got to my feet weakly and shakily. I started to leave the room then hissed as I realised it was daylight. Bloody hell! What else is going to go wrong today? I crept along the corridor, sticking to the shadowy parts.  
  
I didn't know the flipping way out of this building! I was on the ground floor, I could see that because the windows were at ground level. So the way out would be on this floor somewhere.  
  
Eventually I found the entrance and sat in the shadows pondering how to escape. Like May said, all the Watchers had buggered off to the fake address I'd told them.  
  
I spotted a sewage entrance roughly ten yards away. If I could somehow protect myself until I got there... I glanced up. The sun wasn't very strong today, it was hidden by the London smog. Now, someone up there must have been on my side, because one of the Watchers had left behind a coat. I grabbed it and swung it over my body, running for the entrance.  
  
It took me a good few seconds to get the cover open, it was so stiff. The coat slipped from my head and my hair caught fire, just as I managed to shift it.  
  
"Crap!" I yelled, diving into the cool darkness of the sewers. I put the fire out, which had burnt one side of my face. I leant against the wall of the tunnel for a few minutes, feeling pretty low.  
  
I was not at my best. My mushy left hand was throbbing, I was covered, and by that I mean covered, in cuts, bruises and broken bones. I had a crossbow bolt protruding from my shoulder, and half of one buried somewhere inside my hand (It had gotten broken off during my escape) and I was so damn hungry.  
  
Added to that was the continual dread of how Angelus was going to react to this. Woozily, I headed back home through the tunnels. Angelus had a special tunnel built from the sewers to our cellar, for occasions such as these. I made it as far as the cellar steps up to the main hallway, and collapsed.  
  
Dru found me first. She screamed for Angelus, running down to me. I felt quite touched that she was actually crying, whimpering over me and stroking my burnt hair. Angelus wasn't far behind. He groaned at the sight of me.  
  
"Bloody hell, Will, you'd better have a good explanation for all this." He lifted my weak body and carried me right up his bedroom. He put me down on the bed and brushed the filthy hair out of my face before leaning down and kissing me gently on the forehead. "Sleep, Will. It's alright, I'm here now."  
  
Suffice to say I was surprised by this display of affection from my Sire. I closed my eyes, whimpering slightly and trying to fight the unconsciousness that threatened me. He sat on the bed beside me, stroking my hair and murmuring to me like a parent would to a scared child. "You're safe now, Will, it's alright, you're home. Go to sleep."  
  
I suddenly felt a pang in my stomach and groaned. "Hungry."  
  
Angelus understood, he slipped into full face and slashed his wrist with his fang, then held it out to me. I latched on instantly, savouring the blood that flowed from it.  
  
Sire's blood is wonderful stuff. It won't sustain you like human blood; you can't live on it, but it fills you with a rich, warm sensation. It's like magic. It will keep you going until you can get human blood. I took as much as he let me, then closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain. 


	5. Home again

Ok people thank you so much for reviewing Higgy and Soul11 I will be reading your fic if I haven't already!! This chapter is longer than the others – I was going to post the chapter then decided I'd make it longer first. Also, it's a teeny bit different because the first part is from Angelus' POV, but then it goes back to Will. And, I forgot to mention before that Angelus sired Spike. End of. I do not believe in Drusilla siring him and I refuse to, so please don't try to persuade me otherwise because it will not work! As far as I'm concerned, there is a serious loophole in Canon which can be flaunted but I won't go into detail here. Oh, and I raised the rating because I'm not sure about what it should be and I don't wanna get in trouble for it being too low! Enjoy!  
  
I watched him fall asleep, then left. Drusilla and Darla were hanging around outside the door and they followed me downstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Darla asked.  
  
"Is Will going to be ok? Miss Edith says he was ambushed by savage wolves. She say's he was ever so brave, Daddy, is he going to be ok? Will he get better soon?"  
  
I turned to Darla. "He's sleeping."  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"Yes, Dru, of course he's hurt!" I said irritably. "If you want to help you can go and wash him, but don't wake him up."  
  
Drusilla nodded, eyes wide, and scurried upstairs to do what I said. Darla looked at me.  
  
"Do you know where he was, Angelus, or what he was doing to get himself in a state like that?"  
  
"No. He's in no condition to talk right now."  
  
"Well I don't think we can really do much until we find out, do you?" She settled herself down on the settee.  
  
"Something or someone beat him up pretty badly. He's caked in his own blood. And I don't think he's fed since the night he was eavesdropping." I sat beside her and groaned. "Why is he always so much work? I feel old!"  
  
Darla smiled and stroked my hair. "But you are, my darling, much older than William, and he's your childe." She leant up and kissed me. "But let him learn things for himself," she whispered, and started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped her with a sigh.  
  
"Darla I can't, Will needs me."  
  
Her face closed and she turned away suddenly. "Fine. Go be with him then, since you clearly don't want me."  
  
"Darla-" I protested.  
  
"Not now, Angelus, I'm tired." She got up and left the room. "See to William now, if you must," she called back coldly.  
  
I let out my breath heavily and headed upstairs. I caught Drusilla changing the water she was washing Will with and told her to go and get him something to eat. It was dark now.  
  
"Find a young virgin if you can, Dru. He needs the sustenance."  
  
Dru smiled wickedly and left without a word. I pushed open the door to Will's room and crept in. Drusilla had washed the dried blood out of his hair and face, and I could now see just how bad his injuries were. What had done this to him? He had one black eye, and cuts, burns and bruises covering his face. One side of his head was badly burnt, the hair singed. I guessed this was from the sun, as he tried to get home. There was a crossbow bolt sticking out from his chest and I yanked it out, trying not to wake him.  
  
I leant down and kissed the burn gently, and he flinched in his sleep. My poor, beautiful boy. I was going to kill whoever did this, and kill them painfully. No one harms my childer.  
  
Angelus kissed my burn and I flinched, but kept my eyes shut. I didn't want him to know I was awake. I could smell the rage on him and I really, really couldn't face him right now.  
  
Eventually I knew I'd have to open my eyes, so I did, and shut them again instantly at the sight of his angry face.  
  
"Will, open your eyes," he commanded, and I opened one. "Can you sit up?" I tried to move, pulling myself up the bed with my good hand until I was sitting against the headboard.  
  
"Yeh," I said shakily.  
  
"Good. I need to talk to you." He sat down on the bed beside me, crushing my right hand as he did so. I yelped and drew it away, cradling it in my lap. Angelus frowned and the smell of his rage deepened. I was beginning to dread what he would do.  
  
"What's that? Your hand? Let me see."  
  
He took hold of it and gently moved it over towards him. He flexed the first finger and I drew in a breath sharply, which just added to the pain because I felt the broken ribs move. He must've seen it in my face because he frowned some more. Then he pulled out the crossbow shard that was still in there. I held back a cry. "Who did this, Will?" he whispered, his voice deadly.  
  
"Watchers, three of them, and a potential Slayer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They wanted-" I coughed suddenly. "They wanted to know where we lived, they wanted to kill you."  
  
Angelus' already terrifying face tightened. "And?"  
  
"I told them a fake one. Stupid, stupid Watchers believed me." I tried a smirk, but it didn't work and just pulled on the delicate burnt skin.  
  
Angelus smiled. "Well done, boy. Drusilla's coming with someone to eat soon. I'll bring it up when it arrives." He got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! Angelus, is my hand – is it going to heal?"  
  
"Yes." He turned away again, then stopped with his back to me. "Will..." he began, not turning round. "I'm sorry for what I did to your hand." Then he left, opening the door as quietly as he had come in.  
  
I was dumbfounded. Was my hearing ok? Did Angelus just apologise to me? Well it was true enough, if he hadn't broken all my fingers my hand wouldn't be as messed up as it is now. But I deserved it didn't I? I can't even remember what I did now, but I must've deserved it, that's how Angelus' logic works.  
  
All these thoughts were making my head feel funny so I lay back down and tried to sleep once more.  
  
It only seemed a minute later when Angelus returned with a young girl. She was terrified and the scent of her made me growl despite myself. He threw her at me and I sank into her neck instantly. I drained her until there was not a drop left, and it was the best meal I'd had in ages. Usually I had to share a kill with Dru, and even then it was never such good blood as this. Drusilla must have been exceptionally strong to have brought her all the way home and not tasted a drop.  
  
I felt better after my feed and Angelus chucked me some clean clothes. "Darla and I want to talk to you downstairs."  
  
I changed then went to join them all downstairs. Drusilla was there too, looking very solemn, Miss Edith clasped in her lap. Darla was smiling and had her head on Angelus' shoulder, the way she always did when they'd made up after a fight. I walked in and they all looked at me.  
  
"Sit down Will. I want you to tell us everything that you remember from when we all went out."  
  
I blinked a couple of times then sat down beside Dru. "Um... I woke up, then I went through to the kitchen and – oh! There was this girl, she said she was from Germany to come and learn from you or something like that." I watched Darla whisper something to Angelus with a smirk that made him smile. "And then I was hungry so I went out." Angelus's face turned into a frown so I carried on quickly. "I did everything right, I found a girl from that alley, you know, and asked her about her family and stuff. I took her to the rubbish dump and I was about to bite her when she pulled out a cross and made me back off. And then I knocked the cross away but three other men came out of nowhere. They were flipping Watchers and they knocked me out. When I woke up I was chained up and they were all there. The girl was called May, she was a potential Slayer. Two of the Watchers were twins, and the other was older. They kept asking me where our lair was, except first they called it a nest and I told them that was only birds, then the Watcher said Fledgling is used for birds too." Angelus laughed at that, and Darla smirked again. "I wouldn't tell them so they beat me up a bit-" at this point Dru whimpered and stroked my arm. "Then eventually I told them a fake address. They believed me – I don't know why cos it's the oldest trick in the book – and all went off to kill you. Then I escaped and went into the sewers. That's it really." I looked at Angelus' face.  
  
"So it was Watchers? Could you lead me back to their council boy?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. Hurry up and heal, then we'll go on a massacre," he said, with an evil glint in his eye. Darla giggled. At least she was happy tonight. My guess was that Angelus had let her get her way again.  
  
Drusilla was whispering excitedly to Miss Edith. "Angel says we may kill the nasty wolves! Maybe he'll let you come if you're very good."  
  
Darla sighed. "How many times, Drusilla, its Angelus, not Angel!"  
  
Angelus growled playfully at her and took hold of her lower lip in his teeth. "Leave her be." Darla smiled a little and nipped his tongue, letting her fangs emerge without shifting her whole face. I don't know how she does that, I've never been able to do it. In fact, I had problems with the whole face issue when I was first turned.  
  
I shook myself, not wanting to remember that. I glanced over at Drusilla, only to find that she'd gone.  
  
Angelus and Darla were all over each other. She whispered something to her, then, quick as lightening, he stood and scooped her up into his arms. Darla rested her head against his shoulder and gave another uncharacteristic giggle.  
  
"Angelus! Put me down!"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Only if you put me down!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Angelus set her on her feet and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. I watched jealously, wanting Angelus to myself. Darla saw me looking and rubbed it in some more, pulling his head down and giving him the Darla look, which made him smirk and slip and arm around her waist.  
  
I decided I didn't want to watch this anymore and so I pushed myself of the seat, starting to leave. But I hadn't taken all my injuries into account and so I had to grip the armrest because my broken ribs were grinding against each other. Darla deliberately turned Angelus so that he wouldn't notice and he was focusing all his attentions on her. Bitch. I glared at her as I moved slowly out of the room.  
  
Dru was upstairs in one of our rooms. We had loads, giving us a choice of beds. This was useful for when Darla and Angelus had fallen out and wanted to sleep separately. This room was the one we had been sharing before she decided I was beneath her because she was no longer a fledgling.  
  
She was standing beside the window, gazing unseeingly into the black night. "Drusilla? Kitten?"  
  
Dru didn't answer me, just swayed a little and hummed to herself. Probably having a vision, one of her good ones. I came up behind her and slipped an arm round her waist. She didn't protest and I kissed her ear. The hum turned into a purr of appreciation and she rested her head against my shoulder.  
  
"Can you see something, pet?" I whispered in her hair.  
  
I felt her smile. "Silly Will. The wolves are all still and their blood runs through your hair." She turned and stroked my head. "Is it warm, my Spike?" she said softly. "Does it flow like sticky syrup down your neck?"  
  
Now I have to say I have no idea what she was on about but it was clearly keeping her happy and she was paying attention to me which is more than I can say for Angelus.  
  
"Yes, Dru, it does."  
  
She giggled and bit her lip as she gazed at me. "My knight. My big brave Will." She kissed me softly and I smiled. I had been longing for this.  
  
Some part of me kept telling me that I meant nothing to her, that as soon as Angelus called she would come running adoringly, but at that moment I didn't care. Drusilla was with me, not Angelus, and she was happy. I smiled properly, feeling better than I had done in days, and took her hand, leading her towards the bed. 


	6. Rain

Ok I know I promised a massacre but I'm not really sure how to do that, I'm still leading up to it. The inspiration for this chapter was me waiting for the bus in the rain. WARNING: This could be getting too slashy for some people!!! Personally I don't see it as slash, but it may be for other people And I know it's jumped a bit, probably not what you were expecting but I got a bit stuck. Also... I need reviews please!! Any ideas for how to get revenge on the Watchers would be appreciated with a huge smile. I might get stuck if I don't have reviews!!!  
  
I sat on the railing opposite the large house next to the streetlamp. Rain soaked me to the skin and I shivered, wishing for the umpteenth time that night that Darla would hurry up and catch us someone to eat before I froze to death - again. A droplet of water fell onto my nose from one of my curls, which were now falling into my eyes, as I miserably watched her flirting with a group of young men through the window.  
  
You'd think, after everything I'd been through in the last week, I would have received special treatment. You know, best blood, plenty of attention. But no. Three days later, and it seemed Angelus had forgotten all about the Watcher incident, forgotten about me. He'd disappeared yesterday with Drusilla. Apparently they were doing some Sire/Childe bonding thing, which basically meant he'd be shagging her senseless. I had no idea how long they would be away, he could come back tomorrow or he could come back next month. It was a bit inconsiderate of him if you ask me. Didn't he promise us a massacre?  
  
So anyway, right now, I'm stuck with Darla. I don't think she's particularly happy about Angelus going off with Dru either, she feels the same way about me as I do about her. Hate.  
  
She laughed suddenly, entrancing all those men by her dazzling smile, it up by the fire inside. Warm, dry... Why was it I couldn't go in again? Oh yeah, cos I'd attract too much attention. How, exactly? I was brought up on parties like that, I'd fit in like a – well, ok, so maybe I wouldn't fit in brilliantly but at least I'd be warm and dry.  
  
Only now, I was sitting looking like a drowned rat because Darla told me to wait outside. I swear, sometimes she just does it to torture me. I wondered how she was going to get home. There was no way she would walk. She'd probably get a cab, but she wouldn't let me in because I was soaked.  
  
Another droplet fell onto my nose, merging with a couple of others and then dripping down the front of my shirt. God, I'm so damn hungry!! It's not fair, it's really not. I'm still not completely healed, although I do have some use of my right hand now, and my ribs have mostly healed up. It'll take another day or so before I'm back to normal.  
  
Darla had moved away from the window now and I couldn't see her. There were lights on in the house, and I could hear the sounds of the party and snippets of conversation. The street was empty, and the river behind me was loud and frightening. I don't like water much.  
  
It's at times like this when I really, really want my sire around. I hate being alone, I always have. Once, Angelus locked me in my room and left me there for a week, just bringing up blood for me. It was horrible, I was so desperate for company.  
  
I wish Angelus was here. He'd include me in the hunt, even if it meant a beating later because I'd done something wrong, he'd let me join in. Not like Darla.  
  
What's taking her so long? Surely it doesn't take an hour to find one person in a party who'll go home with a beautiful woman. She's probably enjoying herself too much. I bet she's forgotten about me too.  
  
I'm still annoyed about that. Angelus said we'd all go and kill those Watchers when I was healed. Well I'm practically healed now and he's gone on holiday! Three bloody days, that's all it took for him to mess up my life again. Maybe I'd be better off without him.  
  
What am I thinking?! You can't survive without your Sire, Will, you're the pathetic fledgling remember?  
  
Argh. I ran a hand through my hair and jumped of the railing, turning round to lean on it and watch the river. It was choppy and dangerous. I know water can't harm me but I don't like it. Especially not rivers. When I was human, I had a little sister who drowned in the river, fell in one day and couldn't swim. She was only two.  
  
Suddenly a hand tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. Turning round, I saw that there was now a cab outside the house and the guy who'd tapped me must be the driver.  
  
"'Scuse me mate, the madam over there says to go home." He motioned to a woman who I realised was Darla. Then he looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry mate, but its just what she asked me to say."  
  
I blushed furiously as I realised what the man meant. He thought I was a homeless tramp. He walked back to the cab and I watched Darla climb in, followed by a young man. At least she had someone to eat. But why did I have to wait for her? I stood in the rain for over an hour waiting for her and then she won't even let me into the cab, I have to make my own way home. What a predictable little bitch.  
  
So I began to make my own way home. I had hours before dawn but I wanted to get home and dry and hopefully go to bed where Darla couldn't find me.  
  
When I got home Darla was nowhere to be seen. She'd left the half drained carcass of the man in the kitchen and I picked it up and drank the rest. It was cold and I was pissed off because I needed warm human blood to make me warmer.  
  
After finding Cassie and having a pretty snappy exchange of insults, I learned that Darla had gone to bed. So I told Cassie to light a fire and went to bed myself. I doubt Cassie lit the fire, she's a stubborn little cow, won't last long round here once things get back to normal.  
  
But I went to bed and watched the sun rise through the curtains. Daemon, Cassie and the others all slept downstairs, and Darla slept on the first floor. My room was on the very top floor, and it was cold and empty without Dru in the room next door or beside me in bed. The house was silent and I began to pine for Angelus again.  
  
I know it's pathetic but he's my Sire! He looks after me, and even when he's in the foulest mood possible, he pays attention to me. It's hard to describe, but lying there in the cold room, I felt lonely. I wanted Angelus.  
  
I crept out of my room and down the stairs quietly so Darla didn't hear. I knew which stair creaked and which didn't, because I had to get up first every night, and Darla didn't like to be woken by me. I paused once I got to the first floor. Darla was sleeping in the room she and Angelus shared sometimes. But Angelus also had his own private room at the other end of the corridor, and I headed for that one.  
  
I'd been in here a lot. Sometimes we would sleep in the same bed here, if Angelus wanted too. I always wanted too, because I'm needy and pathetic, but he usually preferred to be with Darla. We haven't slept in the same bed for ages now. When I was first turned, Drusilla, Angelus and I used to sleep together. I liked that, but I liked it more when it was just Angelus. He did this thing where he would rest a hand on the back of my neck which was both possessive and caring. I miss that. I miss him, and he's only been gone twenty four hours.  
  
Although the bed was just there, I didn't feel like getting in it just yet. The room was much nicer than mine. The whole place smelt of Angelus. It was directly above the sitting room, where Cassie had lit the fire – yes, I could feel it, she had actually lit it – so the room was nice and warm. There was a huge oak wardrobe covering one wall, but that didn't even house half of Angelus' clothes, there were plenty of other wardrobes in the other rooms that were also full. Alongside the bed was a large, expensive mahogany desk with all kinds of pens and inks that he used. I ran a hand over it, and there wasn't a speck of dust. Angelus always was a perfectionist.  
  
I know it was snooping, but I wanted to look through the drawers too. In the top one there was just more pens, quills, pencils and inks, with some letter paper in there too. In the next one there were various letters and documents, most of them to do with keeping the house and human authorities. If anything ever got too dangerous, Drusilla would handle it, and if she couldn't we would move on, simple as that. There were a couple of letters from other vampires, including one from the Master to Darla which was unopened. I couldn't help thinking that Angelus must've hidden it from her.  
  
But in the next drawer I stopped. There were folders of pictures, all drawn in charcoal. Darla, Drusilla... me. There were loads. Every different emotion, captured perfectly. I never knew Angelus could draw. I stared at the ones of me for a long time. It had been three years since I had seen myself. Was this really what I looked like? My hair is awful, not like Angelus'.  
  
After a while of looking through the pictures, I put them away neatly and stood up. I climbed into Angelus' bed, breathing in the familiar Sire smell of blood, sweat, leather, iron and sulphur. A comforting smell. I curled up in the sheets to surround myself with the smell, and then maybe I could pretend he was with me, a hand on my neck, his breath on my hair, and then the stillness when he fell asleep and stopped breathing. I smiled contentedly and burrowed deeper, falling asleep in a small bubble of security.  
  
Come on... that little review button is just there... 


	7. Back

:: Yes people, I know it's another Angelus POV and to be honest, I don't really like writing like this. But I've had a good long think about it and this is the easiest way to get it to where I want it to be! And I really do need those reviews. I might not carry it on if I don't get reviews. Ok that was a lie, I'm gonna carry it on even if I don't get any, but reviews are what make it all worth it. So press that little button dammit!! ::

And a Disclaimer because everyone else is doing it! : I do not own the watchers council, Darla, Drusilla or Angelus. Yes I do own William, do not tell me otherwise. What do you mean I don't, yes I do! I do! Dammit, Joss, why d'ya have to go and own William as well? Well I do own the man in the kitchen so HA!

I must confess I felt a little bit guilty for leaving Will with Darla and not telling him why. But I had hoped they would possibly manage to get along while I was away. They hate each other, and it really makes things hard for me, having to choose between Will and Darla all the time. I thought maybe if I left them for a while they would, well, make friends.

Only now I see how wrong I was.

After three days I came home. Drusilla was bouncing with happiness after our little trip, and she went in first. Will appeared out of nowhere and she sidled over to him happily, resting her head briefly against his shoulder. He put his arms loosely round her waist, clearly glad to have her home again.

Then he saw me and the two of them stopped being so engrossed in each other. He broke away from her and shuffled a little, looking awkward. I fought the urge to laugh, and hung my coat up.

"Where's Darla?" I asked, and I saw him scowl. He shrugged loosely, glaring at the floor as if it had offended him in some way.

Suddenly Drusilla interrupted with a moan. Will sprang towards her, concerned. The boy hasn't yet grasped the fact that Dru's visions aren't dangerous to her in anyway, no matter how she might act.

"Come on, Drusilla," I said, taking her gently by the arm and leading her upstairs. Will watched us go silently. I lead Drusilla up to her room on the top floor and then left her there. Unlike Will, she doesn't mind being left alone for long periods of time. In fact, I think she likes it. Then I went to find Darla.

When I found her, she was fixing her hair unsuccessfully. She spoke without turning round. "Angelus, will you do my hair? The stupid mirror won't let me see myself." I smiled faintly and took the comb, kissing her on the neck before combing it all upwards. That was something Darla always complained about, not being able to see herself in the mirror. I think it's the same for all of us really. Except maybe Will. He doesn't care much for appearances.

After Darla's hair was perfect, we headed downstairs. As I passed my room I frowned, and stopped. "Why does my room smell of William?"

"Oh," Darla said dismissively, "he's been sleeping in there these past couple of days."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"I thought I'd let you," she said with a suggestive smirk. I didn't reply, but carried on downstairs, frowning at the amount of dust on the banister as I did so.

Will was sitting on the hearth looking into the fire. I don't know why he does that. Plenty of seats all over the room, but he sits on the stone hearth. He turned his head as we came in, and then swivelled back round to face the fire again. I was perfectly content to leave it at that, but Darla stopped.

"William. What do you do when one of us comes into the room?" she asked, her voice sticky sweet. I saw Will close his eyes briefly then stand up, again turning to face us. "Good," Darla smirked, and a muscle twitched in his jaw. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and I couldn't help but notice the nasty looking burn on his left forearm that hadn't been there when I left. Of course he could have acquired this in a fight, but it was more likely that Darla could be held responsible.

She and I sat down together, and Will glared at her before once again sitting with his back to us. I couldn't focus my attention on him for long, however, because Darla was tracing patterns on my jaw with her fingers and whispering something in my ear.

There was blood in Angelus' hair. I smelt it the minute he arrived home. I couldn't see it, but it was there. I glared into the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. Fire is power, Angelus once told me. You can do anything with fire. It's dangerous, he said.

He's so close now, after days of not seeing him, but he hasn't spoken to me since he got back. Well not properly. 'Where's Darla' doesn't exactly count. I wonder what he did on his trip.

Suddenly Darla let out another little giggle and I didn't want to be in the room with them anymore. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going Will?" Angelus stopped me.

"Upstairs. To see Dru."

"Leave her," he commanded. I scowled but turned away so he couldn't see.

"Then I'm going out."

"No you're not," he said calmly. I scowled again, not bothering to hide it this time.

"I'm hungry," I said moodily. Why was he being so awkward tonight?

Angelus growled at me and stood up. "I don't care. You should've drank more yesterday."

Um, hello? Having been left with your psycho Sire for three days? I think not, mate. I turned and opened the door, intending to go up to my room.

"William!" he called sharply after me but I ignored him. I knew it. I just knew the minute he got home he would be all nasty to me again. "WILLIAM! Get back here now!!!" I hesitated for a second at that tone of voice, half of me wanting to get away from him and the other half scared of making him angry. The independent half won, and I carried on up the stairs. He seemed to give up at that point and I allowed myself a small grin.

Once I was upstairs the small feeling of triumph had disappeared and I was once again thinking bitterly of Angelus. I flopped down on my bed and a sharp hunger pain reminded me at once how much I hated him. I kicked the wardrobe angrily. Bastard. I kicked a few more things before I heard the unmistakable sound of his footsteps coming up the stairs. Uh oh. No, Angelus, please don't come in here... he stopped outside my room and I tensed, waiting for the door to open...

I was surprised when I heard a knock instead.

"Can I come in, Will?" Whoa... way to freak me out Angelus...

"Y-yeah," I said shakily. The door opened slowly and he came in. I looked at the floor and shuffled around a bit.

"Keep still," he said. Good, something that's not too out of character. I can handle that. I tried to stop shuffling, but the only way to do that was by fiddling with my quill pen. "Are you going to come downstairs? There's fresh blood."

"Is Darla there?" I muttered, glaring at the quill.

He paused. "No."

"Ok then." But I didn't move. I risked a glance up and saw that rare look on his face that meant he cared. I stabbed my hand with the quill to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Come on." He made sure I was following before going downstairs. There was a man tied up in the kitchen. I could have sworn he wasn't there earlier. "Just take enough so that he's still alive. I don't want him dead." Why? I wanted to ask, but the smell of the man's fear was such that I couldn't wait. I sank my fangs in gently, all the while thinking that this was the first time in three days I'd had the first bite of a victim. Actually, it was probably the first time in three days I'd had a live victim. Darla had usually just left a half drained body for me.

Angelus pulled me away suddenly. That's not fair – I'm still hungry! The man was unconscious – I was unaware of when he'd passed out – but still very much alive. Angelus simply left the man where he was and we went through to the sitting room. He gestured at the settee.

"Sit down." I hesitated, but did so.

Angelus will you please tell me what's going on? I hate it when you do this...

He sat down beside me and his scent wafted over me. His real, almost-live scent, not the faded one I'd been breathing in every night from his bed. My stomach turned. Is he going to punish me, or love me? I can never tell with him. God, please...

He stayed absolutely still for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like hours. I was tense all over, but I think Angelus was relaxed. So close. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt the familiar feeling of his fingers combing my hair. It wasn't long before both of us were purring softly and I nuzzled deeper into his chest. I felt like a child again. No, I felt like a dog. This was my master, and I would do anything he said, anything.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Darla said you were sleeping in my room." Uh oh. He knows. Is he mad? I looked up at him, moving my head away from it's comfortable position. He doesn't look angry. That's good. And he doesn't smell angry. I think I'm safe for now.

"It smelled of you," I whispered. He smiled at me and I settled back where I was contentedly.

"I missed you too, little one."

"Don't call me that," I said suddenly.

"Why not?" He seemed surprised that I'd reacted that way.

"I don't like it. I'm not that little."

In reply, he picked up my hand and opened up the fingers. Then he pressed his own palm against mine. The size difference was impressive; his strong hand against my much daintier one. "Little one," he repeated with a slight smile. I scowled and drew my hand away.

"Don't sulk, boy."

"Not sulking." I replied, forgetting my momentary annoyance and relaxing back into his comforting figure. We stayed like that for a while, but then he ran a finger over my burnt arm and I flinched.

"Did Darla do that?"

I shifted awkwardly. Yes, Darla did do that, I wanted to tell him. It hurt and she did a lot more that just that. She left me in the freezing rain for over an hour then made me walk home. She gave the minions the night off then made me do all the chores without letting me hunt. She... I could go on forever, but for some reason I didn't say any of that. "No."

"How did you get it then?"

Um... "I knocked over a pan of boiling water."

He looked at me but didn't say anything. I don't think he believed me. So why didn't I just tell him that it was Darla? I don't know. I don't want him to know, for some reason. Just like I try and hide it from Dru whenever he... punishes me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my face buried in his chest so it must've been hard to hear.

"For what?"

"For being stupid, and pathetic, and useless." I drew away again and looked up, a tear balling in my eye. "I try, I do try, but it never works." I swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"Shh, Will." He pulled me back in to him again. "You're still learning, you're a baby. And you're not stupid, even if I say that a lot."

I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall any second. I don't want to cry, I don't want to. I'm strong, I don't cry. No I'm not, I'm weak, and now my Sire's back and everything's going to be ok and I don't care about Darla or Watchers or anything because Angelus is here. I pressed closer to him, desperate to savour every second because some small part of me knew it wouldn't be long before his mood changed again and he decided I was stupid, and then the punishments would start again.

:: Ok! Nope, sorry, no massacre in that one either... it is coming though, I promise! Won't be long now! So did you like that? Well review then, dammit! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out... I got stuck halfway through (you might be able to tell!!) and then I got distracted by doing Higgy's challenge when I was in a really odd mood. Sorry! ::


	8. And it begins

**See, I told you reviewing would make me happy!!!**

I don't remember when I fell asleep. But I'm awake now, and in Angelus' room again. Was last night all a dream? I rolled over and nearly yelped for joy when I realised that it wasn't a dream because Angelus was lying beside me, still asleep. I smiled happily and nuzzled closer to him. I didn't want to get up yet, it was far too early. Before I fell asleep earlier, Angelus had told me we would be killing the watchers tonight. Killing Watchers.

I said it aloud because it gave me a sort of thrill. "Killing Watchers."

Angelus murmured without opening his eyes. "What are you on about Will?"

"Killing Watchers," I repeated happily.

"You won't be killing anything if you don't shut up," he growled, rolling over towards me and opening his eyes. He bit my ear with his blunt teeth and held on. It hurt, but in a good way. I grinned idiotically as he pulled away from my ear and moved to the other side of the bed with his back to me. "Now go back to sleep."

I tried, I did try to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I edged closer and closer to Angelus' side of the bed, staring at the tattoo the whole time. I wonder how old it is. He's never told me. After a while I was pretty sure he was asleep, so I traced the outline of it with my finger again and again, smiling contentedly again.

Suddenly, faster than I could react, he spun round and grabbed my wrist. "Go to sleep, Will." He pulled me closer and I felt his other hand on the back of my neck. I shut my eyes obediently and tried, again, to go to sleep.

I'm hungry... No! Go to sleep! ... sleep... I wonder if Dru's awake. She could be – No, Will! Sleep! Why am I finding it so hard to sleep all of a sudden?

I started to get restless, and after about half an hour I slipped out of Angelus' hold and dressed myself. I quietly left the room and went downstairs. The man I'd fed off earlier was awake, and making a hell of a racket. I looked in on his curiously. He was walking up and down muttering to himself.

"Boo!" I said with a grin. He jumped out of his skin and looked at me like a rabbit caught in headlights. I strode over to him and looked at the bite wound in his neck. It had closed up pretty well, but then that was to be expected as vampire bites do close up quickly. "Sorry about that. I was hungry, and you were, well, alive and in our kitchen."

"Demon!" the man hissed, backing away. I frowned.

"That's not very nice. I think we're in a different class. 'Demon', to me, says stupid, thuggish and ugly."

"Devil spawn!"

What is it with human's and their stupid religion? "Angelus spawn more like," I told him dryly, picking up a knife. He watched it warily and I ran my finger along the blade. "Relax, I'm not going to use it. Angelus might, though. There's gotta be a reason why he wanted you alive." I placed it back down. "So. What's your name?"

"Samuel," he whispered faintly.

"Oh. Do you play cards, Samuel?" He nodded silently. I grinned.

By the time Angelus was up, Samuel and I were well into our game of poker. The stakes were pretty low, Samuel didn't have much money on him.

"What are you doing, William?" he asked, lounging in the doorway.

"Winning 20 quid at the moment," I replied, taking the money.

"I'll take that then," he said, holding out his hand. I scowled, getting up and handing him the money. He noticed my look and laughed. "My catch, Will, my money." Yeah, but I won it, I wanted to say. So I glared sourly at Samuel instead, who swallowed and backed away.

"Stay," Angelus commanded him, and then gestured for me to follow him.

"Are we killing the Watchers now?" I asked eagerly.

"I thought we'd wait until the girls are awake."

I scowled yet again but tried to hide it.

"Will, this is a disgrace to the whole family, we are all going to kill them together. Ok?"

"Ok." I muttered.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok Sire."

"Better." And he went back upstairs.

What? Am I supposed to follow him or what? He was already upstairs by now and I could tell by his footsteps that he was in the room he shared with Darla. Hmmph. I'm not going up there then.

I mooched around the house a little bit, occasionally wondering what Angelus was doing with Darla, then deciding I didn't want to know. I smelt Samuel's fear wherever I went and at one point it made me growl with hunger. When I had picked up and fiddled with everything available and had run out of things to do, I trod back up the stairs and went past the third floor without even glancing at Darla's room. I reached Dru's attic room finally and slipped in.

She lay on her side, her hair spilt all over the pillow like silk. She looked exactly like a princess, just like she always said. I sat beside her on the bed and stroked her head slightly. Soon her chest began to rise and fall, the sure signs that she would wake up soon. I do that too, but Angelus never does. He can control his breathing, I guess.

"Angel?" she asked, her eyelid fluttering open.

"No Dru, it's me." I felt a stab of jealousy that she'd said his name first.

"Oh." She sat up and swayed a little. "Mmm... the air hums... they're singing as they die..."

"I somehow doubt they'll be singing. Screaming, more like." She stopped and looked at me suddenly.

"Why are you here Will?"

"I came to see you."

"Go away."

I frowned, hurt. "Why?"

"You're a baby." She said simply, turning her back on me and choosing a dress from the wardrobe.

"Drusilla..." I began, desperate for her not to get into this mood again.

"OUT!!" she screamed loudly and I backed away from her and opened the door.

"See you later then Dru," I muttered, but she wasn't listening to me.

Angelus was standing at the top of the stairs. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Tell me, William," he said impatiently.

I shifted my weight onto by other foot and didn't look at him. "Dru told me to get out," I mumbled quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, do I?" I returned angrily. Pain suddenly filled the left side of my head. Angelus had slammed it into the wall.

"Never answer a question with a question. Why did she tell you to get out?"

"I don't know." Why does he keep asking me that? I don't want to tell him.

He pushed my chin up with one hand and held my face so I was looking at him. "Yes you do."

I clenched my teeth. "She says I'm a baby," I forced out. It hurt, hearing that from Drusilla. When Angelus said it this morning, it was in an affectionate way, but when Dru said it, she made me sound beneath her. Which I suppose I am, in a way.

Angelus stared at me a long time. I couldn't stand being looked at like that so I forced all my hatred for him and the fact everyone preferred him to me into my eyes and glared back at him. Eventually he let me go and sighed.

"Get changed into something more formal, we're going out," he said, not giving anything away in his voice.

Exactly why I needed to be formal to kill a bunch of watchers, I had no idea, but I couldn't be bothered to ask. It took about half an hour for me to get ready, because I'd go downstairs then Angelus would send me back up again to sort out my hair, or wear a different jacket, or get the dirt out from under my nails. For God's sake, Angelus, I'm only going to get messy again in the middle of a huge fight aren't I?

But eventually we were all ready, and Angelus got one of the minions to fetch us a cab. It was hard to give directions, because I'd been underground when I made my way back, so we took a few wrong turnings before I finally recognised the outside of the building, and the sewer entrance I'd left by.

"Here," I told Angelus quietly, pointing at the large building. He nodded and stopped the cab, paying the driver. I would've just killed him, but then I never do the right thing.

We all got out and Angelus looked at me. "Well?"

I looked blankly at him. I was about to respond with, well what, but that would be answering a question with a question so I re phrased it. "I don't understand."

He smirked. "What do we do?" 'What do we do??' Why is he asking me? "You're the one that got taken captive, Will, you decide how you want revenge."

"I-I don't know how to," I stammered, looking up at him stupidly. I was being incredibly slow today.

Angelus raised his eyebrows and gave me and evil smile. "Kill them all?" he suggested.

I grinned back wickedly and spun round to face the double doors. I took a deep breath then kicked them both inwards with a loud snarl.

"You wanted Angelus?" I said loudly into the entrance hall.

"I've brought him."

**ooh, it's a cliff-hanger! Come on guys after all those fab reviews you can't leave me now...**

**To Higgy**: Yes, he is a baby. And because I'm an evil Angelus at heart, that's why I make him suffer. Muwahahaha!

**To Me (whoever you are(!)):** Mmm the possibilities, the death of Darla... but I'd have to find some gruesome yukky way of doing it. But yeah – definitely more snuggles coming up!!

**To Berserker Nightwitch**: Thank you! That last chapter was probably my favourite one actually. And I'll try and make it all more sweeter. Except maybe the next one, which'll be mostly deaths, and horror, and bloodshed... Muwahahaha again!!

**To Bailyy**: SO glad you didn't kill me! And F.Y.I., if ya kill me, I won't be able to update so na na na-na na!!

**Also: Do you think I should carry this on after all the Watcher deaths? That's as far as I've got with a plot at the moment, so I might end it in a couple of chapters. What do you think, I can't decide. (But if I do end it, it won't be the last Angelus/William fic that I write!!!)**

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a review even if you hated it. Tell me why, and what I should change. **

**Luv Roz (Dreamer)**


	9. Destruction

There were only three Watchers in the entrance hall. I felt a little disappointed. I'd been hoping for a few more. One looked frozen in place behind a large desk like a reception desk. The other two were standing in the middle of the hall, one with glasses looking at me with terror, the other calmly frowning.

I didn't like the look of the frowning one. He was tall, taller that me, with green eyes and a long sweeping coat. He'd obviously just been out. I lunged for him first. Angelus, Darla and Drusilla came in after me, and Drusilla headed straight for the receptionist guy. I snapped the neck of Mr Frown, feeling slightly disgruntled that it was over so quickly, and looked around for the third Watcher.

"He went through there," Angelus said, pointing at the door at the far end. There were another two doors leading out of this hall, and I paused.

"Do we follow him?" I asked Angelus. He looked at me.

"What do you think?"

I hesitated. The man could've alerted the whole council by now, and they'd be waiting for us if we followed. But then, that's what we wanted, a whole council to kill. And if we went through a different door they'd have more time to get weapons. So I sprung after the Watcher, Angelus following, and the girls not far behind. I could hear Dru whispering excitedly to herself.

We found ourselves in a hallway, this one long and thin, with just two doors. I paused, then, hearing voices from the left door, I went through that one, again with a dramatic snarl. There was the terrified guy with the glasses I'd seen earlier, and also a teenage boy about sixteen, a middle aged woman, a younger woman, and an old man. I still hadn't seen any sign of the four I'd encountered last time I'd been here. The old man glanced at the younger woman.

"Go, Sandy!" he hissed, and she backed away to leave through yet another door behind her. But Darla was already there and sank her fangs into the woman's throat.

Angelus took the other woman, and the girls were having fun with the old guy. So that left Glasses, and pimple face.

The teenager glared at us. I couldn't smell fear on him. Interesting. Glasses held up a cross towards us with a shaking hand. What kind of a Watcher is he anyway? I wondered disbelievingly as I kicked him hard in the stomach. Well, he's a dead one now, I thought dryly as he fell and his head struck the stone corner of the fireplace and blood pooled around him.

Something pierced my shoulder from behind and I spun around angrily. It was Pimples. I slammed him against the wall with a hand round his neck. He scrabbled at my hand desperately and I only squeezed harder. Eventually he fell still. He was unconscious, not dead, but I'd come back for him later.

"Good work, boy," Angelus whispered in my ear as he pulled whatever was in my shoulder out of it. "And now?"

I glanced round the room. All the watchers were dead, except the unconscious teen. "We wait," I said firmly, looking up at him, and he smiled, his eyes flashing amber.

I turned back to Pimples. There was a box of stakes in one corner of the room, it surprised me that none of the humans had thought to use one. I pierced the boy's hands to the wall with two of the stakes. Nails would've been better, but I don't think there were any. I'll just leave him here. If he managed to survive then good for him, but I doubt it.

So we waited. The council would find us eventually. Drusilla and Darla were whispering and giggling like sisters, and Angelus was sitting in the chair, watching me. I sat down against the wall, next to where Glasses had hit his head.

"Don't get any of that blood on you, boy," Angelus warned. I shifted away from it a little. We waited in uncomfortable silence.

Then, footsteps. Seven, maybe eight. I'm guessing they don't have the whole council in today. I listened carefully to the sounds, trying to separate them into individuals. There were at least two girls, probably potentials like May.

They stopped outside the door, then it opened slowly. Four men; the twins and the old guy from my last encounter, and a black man. I looked at him with interest. There were hardly any black men in London. He looked strong, taller and more muscled than most white people. He would be the hardest. But I could take him. There were also three girls, one of them being May. I glared at her. The other two were pretty similar. They could've been sisters, if it wasn't for the hair, one had brown ringlets and the other had her blonde hair pulled up out of her face.

Most of them were carrying weapons of some kind, crossbows, stakes, twin one even had an axe.

I'm not exactly sure what happened, but there was a lot of fighting, and I didn't get injured half as much as I'd expected. I saved May till last, and the other three seemed to stay away from her by common consent. She was **my** kill. When all the others were dead, I growled at her and stalked forwards. She gripped the stake she held tightly. She may have been a potential, but she wasn't a Slayer yet, just a little girl.

I killed her slowly, tearing her throat open bit by bit. Her screams just made it all better. Eventually though, I drank from her and then wiped the blood from the corner of my lip with an evil smirk. It was done.

Angelus stood in front of me and I looked into his eyes, something I rarely did. What I saw there made my heart leap. Pride. He was proud of me.

"I knew you could make the right decisions when you had to, Spike," He said smugly. "Don't forget it."

Oh, I won't forget it. Never.

**Sorry, short chapter here. I could make it longer, but it would mean having to wait longer to post it. And I don't like this chapter much so I want to get it over with I can get on with the better stuff. And hey, I only updated yesterday, and now I have a whole new chapter! I'm getting faster!**

**To Josette: **Interesting idea, I might work that in somehow, thanks! And also – thanks for being the first person to review, you must have read it the second I put it up!!

**To Higgy: **Yay! I was hoping someone else would pick up on the 'baby' thing! And no way am I a better writer that you!! And a teenage Spike would be very cool! It would be funny...

::jumps up and down excitedly, pointing in the direction of Higgy's fic::

Go read Higgy's. Now.


	10. Normal again

I watched with fascination as Angelus sketched me. He drew me looking evil and malicious, something I'd only seen in him before. I was sitting on the hearth again, watching him glance at me occasionally then work on the paper again. I would regularly lean over to see what it looked like and be amazed by what I saw.

Finally he handed it to me with a flourish. "What do you think?" He'd added in the dead body of May in the background, blood spilling from her throat. But what really fascinated me was myself. Just like when I'd discovered the drawing in his room, I was astounded by the way I looked. I honestly can't remember when I last looked in a mirror. "Do you like it, Will?" I nodded dumbly and he smiled to himself. "Good. We're going to give it to the Watchers council as a gift."

"What?"

"Send it to them in the post," he smirked, taking it back off me and sealing it inside an envelope. He rested it on the side table and stood up. I thought he was going to leave the room, but instead he came and sat beside me on the floor. I don't think I've ever seen him sit on the floor. Well, this week has been full of surprises.

He played with my hair idly and I began to purr softly, leaning into him unconsciously. The heat from the fire on my face, and the coolness of my sire next to me blended perfectly and I felt myself drifting asleep...

_One year ago,_

Will waited, sitting on the bed facing the door with his knees drawn up to his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off the door for more than a couple of seconds to glance at the clock. Half past six. Angelus would be coming up any minute. The clock ticked and his heart constricted. Would tonight be the night? Please... please let him come in and not lock the door again afterwards...

I heard his footsteps. One, two, three, four, five, six steps along the hallway. A pause. Then the sound of a bolt being drawn back. The door opened slowly and Angelus came in. He didn't say anything, simply dropped the body he was holding onto the floor and picked up the old one from yesterday. Then he looked at Will. Will stared back desperately. "Sire?" he whispered hoarsely. "Sire... Master?"

Angelus turned away and left without saying anything. Seeing Will looking so desolate was heart breaking, but he would not give in. William had to learn, there was no excuse. He left the way he had come.

William, still exactly where he had been heard the footsteps again. One, two, three, four, five, six, then down the stairs. Only then did he keel over and cry silently into his pillow.

I woke up crying. I was alone in my room and I couldn't remember why I was crying. I felt cold and lonely and abandoned and I couldn't remember why!

I sat up in my bed and tried to stop crying. But for some reason I couldn't. The feeling of desolation was so overwhelming that I curled back up into a ball and soaked my shirt.

My shirt? I was still in my night stuff. I tried to remember going to bed. Why hadn't I changed my clothes? I couldn't remember going to bed either. Why? Suddenly I felt scared. I couldn't remember. I remember... I don't know... what happened? Where was Angelus? No! No I don't want Angelus to find me. He's scary, and dangerous. So why do I feel the desperate need to cling to him?

It felt like there were a million voices in my head telling me to go and do different stuff and I didn't know which one to listen too. So I just stayed where I was and rocked backwards and forwards while I whimpered to myself and tried to remember.

There was blood, lots of blood, and deaths... of Watchers! We killed the Watchers! It was coming back to me now. Then we went home, and Angelus drew a picture. Then what? Somehow I got from there into my bed and I don't remember when.

"SIRE!!!" I yelled, then instantly regretted it. He's gonna be angry with me for waking him up... oh god...

The door opened and he frowned at me. "What?"

"n-nothing..." I mumbled. His frown deepened and he growled.

"William, you have just woken me up. What is the matter?"

"I had a bad dream," I sniffed, not looking at him. He sighed and came over to sit on the bed. I felt it sink as he sat beside me.

"What was it?"

I felt very stupid then. "I don't remember," I whispered quietly.

"Will, I can't help you if you don't tell me." He pushed my face up. "Look at me, Will, look at me. Now tell me exactly what's wrong."

"I don't remember," I said pathetically, my eyes glinting with tears. "I had a dream, then I woke up and I was crying and I don't know why and I don't remember what I'm doing here and how I got here and it's all confusing.

He chuckled a little bit. "You fell asleep Will, remember? And I brought you up here. So there's nothing to worry about."

Actually, thinking about it, I felt pretty silly for panicking. I'd fallen asleep and Angelus had taken me upstairs. Simple as that. "Oh." He pulled me towards him and I slowly started to calm down and remember everything more clearly. Including the dream, but I didn't tell him. It was a private memory that I didn't want to share.

"Ok?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go back to sleep." He left without saying anything and it was pretty easy for me to fall back to sleep again.

The next time I woke up, it was to a serenade of screams. Regular cries of pain every few seconds. I rolled over, undisturbed. Angelus was probably laying it into one of the minions. I gleefully hoped it was Cassie, fantasising about her making the howls of pain.

I decided then that it was really time for me to get up. It was already dark outside, and if it'd been a normal day, I would've been expected to be up hours ago. Plus, Angelus sounded in a bad mood and I didn't want to risk it any more.

I nearly walked into him at the bottom of the stairs and he sent me flying into the wall. I nursed my pounding head while he snapped at me. "Took your time getting up." He pointed at a pair of boots by the door. "I want those perfect by the time I come back down," he said, going up the stairs. I sighed and picked up the boots resignedly. Everything was back to normal again.

To make it worse, it was Daemon I saw limping around that night, and he kept shooting evil looks at Cassie when he thought no one was looking. She herself was going around with an air of smugness that no minion should ever have, and I hoped Angelus noticed it soon.

He told me to stay at home with Drusilla, and took Darla out on his own. I flopped onto the settee and Drusilla looked at me with reproachful eyes.

"Daddy says you mustn't put your boots on the furniture."

I sighed and took my boots off, before returning to my former position. She stood exactly where she was, her expression not changing one bit. She looked quite sad.

"It's your fault Will."

"What is?"

"You say it's not but it is."

"What?!" I looked at her, confused.

"My Angel is always right you know."

"What are you on about Dru?" I said, frustrated. Why couldn't she speak normally for once instead of in those irritating riddles. She shrugged loosely and then lay down on the floor. She raised a hand into the air and giggled. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was about to start talking to the friggin stars again. I reached for Angelus' cigar box and took one.

Yes, everything was normal alright. Angelus was in a bad mood, Drusilla was talking to the stars, there was a minion walking round with a sore back, and I was yet again breaking one of my Sire's rules.

I grinned idiotically, taking another drag from the stolen cigar.

**I didn't like this chapter much actually. Don't know if you did. Anyway I don't have a plot anymore so if you want me to continue it I need plot bunnies. I'm surprised it took nine chapters for me to kill the Watchers! I didn't expect that. **

**Now REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Varl Beast

Angelus kicked me through the door and glared at me. "My room. Now." He said coldly, the air thick with his anger. I scrambled up the stairs hurriedly and waited in his room. I had been **trying** to help! How was I supposed to know we weren't supposed to kill it?

I walked around the room a little, wishing Angelus would hurry up and get on with it. I hate waiting, I always have. The door flew open and he strode in powerfully, filling the room with his presence.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" he asked, picking up the poker from the fire and waving it towards me.

Poker? Why does he have the poker? I hope he doesn't use that – I know from experience that an angry Angelus and a hot poker never ends well. I would rather be beaten by his strap, at least that heals pretty quickly.

"Well?" he was getting impatient and I remembered he'd asked me a question. I swallowed and looked warily at the poker. At least it wasn't hot. Yet.

"I was trying to help," I said lamely.

He raised his eyebrows. "Help? Boy, we have been over this! When I am in the middle of an important negotiation you do not speak. You do not interrupt in any way. You certainly do not attack the person I'm negotiating with!"

Huh. It didn't look like negotiating to me. It **looked** like he was being attacked! With all those tentacles flying around. "But it was a Varl beast! It kills vampires!" At least I know what it is, and what it does. I do know some things.

"And I suppose that makes it ok to attack does it?!" He said, towering above me. I swear he makes himself taller for these occasions. "Well does it?"

I **thought** the damn thing was attacking him! "But I thought it was attacking you. The tentacles..." I trailed off at Angelus' look.

"That is how Varl's communicate, boy! You were supposed to read that book fully, not just the first chapter. You were also supposed to learn how to communicate with them yourself, but I suppose you missed that bit as well." He set down the poker and I nearly gave a sigh of relief, but he then took out his strap which put an end to the relief. "If you had been paying attention, you would have learnt that I was trying to establish some form of alliance with the tribe so that there would be no other vampires trespassing on our territory." He ran a finger down the strap idly. "But you messed it up as usual and now I have to go back tomorrow and hope they will accept my sincere apology for my half-witted fledgling."

I swallowed nervously again as he advanced towards me cruelly.

* * *

Bastard. Bloody poof of a wanker's sodding bastard. How was I supposed to know? He hadn't said a word to me the whole time so **how was I supposed to know??!!!** I wanted to kick something very hard but I was lying on my bed. I'd gone straight up to my room after Angelus had finished which was about half an hour ago. My back wasn't bleeding anymore which was an improvement.

"BOY!!!"

Uh. That means I have to get up. I pulled myself to my feet and mooched downstairs as slowly as possible. Angelus was waiting at the bottom. He pointed through to the drawing room fire.

"Light," he instructed as if I needed to be told. Clearly he'd given the minions the night off which meant it was my job to light the fires and everything. Darla was sitting in the room as I laid and lit the fire soundlessly. She watched, uninterested, then when I'd finished, told me to fetch her the paper. Like a bloody dog.

Angelus had disappeared somewhere and I really didn't want to find out where. Just as I was about to go back upstairs Drusilla appeared as if from no where and looked at me mournfully.

"I told you Will." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you did Dru. I'm just to stupid to have realised what you meant."

She looked at me with almost sane brown eyes. She looked genuinely upset. "You have to do what he says, Will, you can't disobey daddy. He's always right."

Thanks Dru, I thought dryly. I kissed her temple softly. "I'm sorry Drusilla. I'll try and be good."

But she smiled coyly and said, "You're a bad boy, Spike. Always bad, always my bad Spike."

"WILLIAM!!!" Another shout. This time it was from upstairs. I considered pretending not to hear but decided against it. I kissed Dru one last time then went up to his room.

"This fire's going out," he said without looking up. He was sitting at his desk, writing something in that immaculate handwriting of his. I got the fire going again then started to leave but he extended his arm and clicked his fingers, still not looking up.

"Come here Will," he said, pointing at the ground next to him while he folded whatever he'd written with one hand. Once I was stood where he wanted me to, he handed me a book with one hand, while he put the piece of paper in a drawer. "Learn this. You're coming with me tomorrow and I expect you to be the expert on Varl etiquette." Finally he met my gaze. "I mean it William. Learn it." I nodded and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Sire."

"Good. You may go now." I looked at the moth eaten copy of the book with no title disdainfully and left the room.

As soon as I was up in my own room I sat down to try and learn the darn thing. I opened it, tilting back on my chair and a large clump of pages fell out. I cursed loudly. Trust Angelus to give me the one book that pre-dated himself.

I laid the offending book down carefully on the desk and picked up the pages which had fluttered all over the room. I then proceeded to try and put them back in order.

By the time they were in what I hoped was the right order, light was beginning to stream through the curtains and I was starving. Shutting the book carefully, I made a mental note not to let Angelus find out about the pages.

Darla and Angelus were being very noisy together in their room and I didn't stop to think about what they might be doing, by-passing that floor and going straight down to the kitchen where there were three minions lounging about. I recognised one of them as Larry, but the other two must've been new. There were always new minions coming in and out of the house, they hardly ever stayed long. They were drinking some strong stuff that smelt good and I nodded at them as I came in.

"What's that you're drinking?" I asked.

"Irish whiskey," Larry answered with a moronic grin. Larry was one of those annoying, pig-headed people who think with their punches. He was about my height, but with a much more stockier build. I held out a hand.

"Gimme some then," I told him, and he handed me a bottle. I took a swig then spat it out immediately.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!"

"Don't tell master Angelus that," one of them smirked.

"Yeah well he's just like all other Irish things isn't he?" I said dryly.

"I don't know," Larry said stupidly and I rolled my eyes.

"That was rhetorical."

"Nah, it were English."

I blinked a couple of times at the stupidity of the other vampires but didn't say anything. "Any people around?"

Larry's mate shook his head. "There was a corpse left from the master and the two mistresses but we chucked it out."

Typical. They all got to feed and they missed me out somehow. Why me?

"Well I'm going to bed now then," I announced, hoping that sleep would take my mind of the hunger. As I left the kitchen I called back to Larry. "I hope you find some brains at the bottom of that bottle."

Honestly he's even stupider than me.

**Well I made up this whole chapter when I was lying in bed last night and I had to type it all up today before I forgot it. Which is why it's quite rushed...... sorry. Also – major thanks to 'Lost' who's given me some great ideas for more chapters!!! My brain is spinning...... gotta sort that out......**


	12. If you say so

Uh. I skimmed the page again, trying to take in one word of what was written. I'd been up most of the day trying to learn the book. It was now an hour till sunset and I still hadn't finished the third chapter.

_Varl's, similar to vampires, are blood-feasting creatures, although they are rather more partial to flavours of vamparic or demonic fluid of life. _

What? Raise your hand if you understood a word of that? 'fluid of life'? I yawned widely. Angelus always says vampires need less sleep that humans, but I guess that doesn't apply to me. The words were dancing on the page and I was finding hard to concentrate on what they actually said. I re-read the sentence and frowned. So what it was actually trying to tell me was that Varl's drank vampire or demon blood? I think that's what it meant...

A noise from downstairs broke my concentration and I frowned, listening. Only minions. Angelus wasn't up yet, I was ok. I turned back to the book and focused once more.

_Rather vulgar in appearance, the Varl beast has manifold ample tentacles which it uses to communicate with, as it's pronunciation of words is somewhat limited. _

Huh. So... it talks by waving it's arms around?

I felt like hitting my head on the desk. Actually I felt like going to sleep but Angelus had said to learn the book so learn the book I would. So far I knew that they drank vampire blood, they talked with their tentacles, and they have a clan or a pack that works the same way as vampires; strongest = leader. The leader demands respect and service from the others in the pack and there are always fights breaking out because the beasts are not very civilised. For the fifth time that night I pondered why Angelus didn't just kill them. As far as I could see, they drank vampire blood, they're barbaric and savage, and they definitely don't seem the sort of creatures who would uphold their end of a bargain.

_It is advisable not to speak unnecessarily in their presence as this will irritate them and they may become angered due to their lack of language capability. It is best to communicate through sign language or grunts and other noises._

Right. So to put that into normal speech it would be; don't talk to them because they'll attack you.

I studied the book for a further half an hour before I decided I'd better go and make sure the house was all ok for Angelus. You could never trust these bloody minions.

The door to Darla and Angelus' room opened as I walked past. Angelus stuck his head out. His hair was all over the place and he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes lingered for a moment before I snapped out of it.

"What are you doing, boy?" he frowned.

"I'm going downstairs."

He nodded and then shut the door. I paused for a second, a little confused, but shook it off. Whatever. If Angelus was going to ask pointless questions then never mind. He was happy with my answer, that was something to be glad about.

* * *

Angelus and I caught a cab since we didn't want to walk the whole way. I didn't say anything as he pushed me in first or as we set off, Just looked out the window glumly. I tried to remember all the etiquette I'd supposed to have learnt. The one thing that kept coming back to me was the idea of them drinking vampires blood. I had visions of myself strapped to a table and a large tentacley demon coming at me with it's large mouth stretched open to reveal sharp teeth......

Angelus clipped the back of my head sharply and snapped at me. "Wake up boy, we're getting out here."

I climbed out after him and looked around. We were in a busy street, what would a Varl Beast be doing around here? My Sire set off at a fast pace down the street and I followed, half running to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions," came the answer with a flash of amber eyes. I shut up and followed a couple of steps behind him for the rest of the way. Just as I was wondering how long it would take to get where we were going, he stopped. We were now in a deserted alley and he turned to me sharply.

"You will be silent unless spoken to. You will not fidget. You will do whatever I say, as soon as I say it, is that clear?" I nodded, resulting in a throbbing temple and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sire."

"Good. I mean it Will, you do what I tell you to do straight away." His tone was deadly serious and I nodded again, but speaking as well this time.

"Yes Sire."

He turned and walked away to where a large door was imbedded in the stone wall. He knocked on it then uttered some strange low growl. I stood just behind him and watched as the door opened to reveal another of those Varl Beasts.

I don't think I described them properly before. They're a kind of sickly white colour, like... um, the part of the plant that's underground and doesn't see the sun. They have about ten to twenty thick tentacles that just protrude from their circular bodies. The do have legs, but it's hard to see them because the tentacles get in the way. No arms. Two eyes, large and in the middle of a round head with loads of wrinkles. Disgusting.

The thing made some vulgar sounds and waved its tentacles around. Angelus did some waving of his own which would have made me laugh if it weren't for the circumstances. We were let in by the ugly demon and as I walked past it whacked me round the head with one of it's tentacles and made a noise that I supposed was meant to be a laugh. I rubbed my head, annoyed. There was slime on those tentacles, and believe me, slime is the worst thing to try and get out of your hair. Angelus wasn't going to like that.

We were in a sort of tunnel, going slowly downhill. It was dark and dank and I didn't like it. "Sire?" I whispered faintly and he spun around angrily, gripping the top of my arm painfully.

"What did I tell you outside, boy? Don't speak. Didn't you read that book at all?" he hissed, then let go of my arm and carried on walking.

I don't like being ignored. I need attention. I crave it like I crave blood. So as I followed my Sire dejectedly, I stared at the floor and tried to imagine I was back in Angelus' bed with him, curled up with his hand on the back of my neck. But I couldn't. Because that damn Varl was following me making squelching sound. I don't know how, as far as I knew they had no reason to squelch, but this one was.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of trudging through increasingly slimy tunnels, we got to a large, large cave where there must've been about twenty of the things, with the biggest one sitting down in a throne like chair. I wondered if he squashed any of his tentacles in the process. Angelus went straight to the centre of the room where the throne was and sank down on one knee. He signalled for me to do the same and I copied him, unsure.

Angelus made yet more movements with his arms and gestured to me several times which I was not comfortable about. Finally the king or whoever he was replied and Angelus straightened up. He pulled me to my feet by my arm and hissed in my ear.

"Give him your arm. Don't mess up, boy, or you'll be sorry."

Give him my arm? Angelus walked forwards the couple of steps that were needed to bring us within reach of the King Varl and held out my arm. The beast took it and sniffed it as if I were a dodgy cheese. Then he sank his teeth into it and I fought the urge to scream. This wasn't like when Angelus bit me. This was _painful_! His teeth were so huge it felt like he was trying to gnaw my arm off! I looked desperately at Angelus, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed on the ground. I let out a whimper as the Varl sank his teeth deeper and I saw Angelus' face flicker into full face for a few seconds. He was clearly fighting to control it. As I watched, Angelus stared to blur. The room started to blur. I felt limp and dizzy and where was the floor? It had gone... I no longer felt the Varl's teeth in my arm, just a mild throbbing sensation......

"That's enough!" A savage growl from my Sire as I was ripped away from the King brought me back to my senses. Unable to stand up, I sank to the floor limply and watched as Angelus said something to the Varl in that ridiculous language of theirs. The Varl stood up in what even I could tell was anger. Angelus didn't say anything, just turned, picked me up then strode out the way we came. I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling lost and unfocused at the blood loss. Once we were at the corner of the alley, – when did we get outside? I don't remember that – he set me down and looked at me.

"Are you ok Will?"

I nodded shakily. "Yes... Sire..." The movement made me suddenly very dizzy and I went to collapse again but he caught me.

"Stay with me, Will, stay with me," Angelus muttered as he fed me blood from his wrist. Sire's blood, Sire's blood... It's Sire's blood... I drank greedily, feeling the ground return beneath my feet. Eventually he drew his wrist away and I licked my lips hungrily.

"Thank you," I remembered to say, as he smiled.

"They would've killed you in there, but you didn't move. You did what I told you to do. That was good." I looked up, confused. "We can go back and kill them whenever you're ready."

"What?" I frowned in confusion, blinking a couple of times. "I thought you wanted to–"

"That was before you messed it up the other night. Today was just to see how much you'd learnt." He shrugged. "We can kill them if you want, just not tonight."

I thought about it. "Actually, Sire, I'd rather just let them live. But if they come after us again, we'll kill them."

He chuckled slightly and ruffled my hair. "They won't Will, they won't."

**I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was suffering from major writers block (how professional does that sound?!) and just kept getting stuck. Anyway, I've decided not to continue this much longer. Maybe another three chapters? Hmm... I still have some ideas which I'd like to use but I also want to get round to writing an Angel/Spike fic that I have planned... **

**Reviews, anyone? Please?**


	13. Sire

Sire. It's weird how one little four letter word can mean so much. It's not like 'father'. When I was alive I barely knew my father. I was sent away to boarding school so much that I hardly saw him, and when I did he didn't speak much. Then he died when I was sixteen, and I took over looking after my mother. I think Drusilla's relationship with her parents was good, actually, although Darla and Angelus never mention their own lives as humans.

But a Sire isn't a father, or a mother, or even a parent in that sense. It's more than that. To me, my Sire is like a god, a parent, a master and a teacher all rolled into one. My Sire. One word with so much meaning.

After that night with the Varl Beasts, Angelus and I went on a hunt, and a damn good one at that. We took a young couple, and Angelus gave me the girl. She tasted like sugar, it was wonderful. Then we went home and the night was spoilt by Darla. From the minute we got in until the minute I fell asleep, all I could hear was her shrill voice, punctured occasionally by Angelus' voice raised in anger at her. They were arguing about the Varls and what had happened, but I shut the words out deliberately not wanting to hear.

Right now they were all asleep, in separate rooms I think. Drusilla wasn't with me and she wasn't in the room next door so I assumed she was with Angelus, which didn't put me in the best of moods. I should really be up and sorting things out by now, but I'm tired and I don't want to. Besides, I don't want to encounter Darla at the moment. I'd been hiding up here since we got in, because she's really annoyed with me about something. I have a feeling that it was her idea to negotiate with the Varls, only I messed it up.

I picked up movement from below with my ears and froze, hoping Darla would just forget about me. Futile, but worth a try.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Oh. Not Darla then. Angelus' voice did not sound particularly welcoming and I scurried downstairs hurriedly. He was waiting for me with his night shirt on and a scowl.

"Yes?" I said, only it came out cheekier than I'd meant. Angelus grabbed my ear and twisted it in one deft movement. I yelped and tilted my head away, but he only tightened his grip.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago. My boots aren't polished and the three men we brought home last night are dying of thirst." He wasn't in a good mood. "Why. Aren't. You. Up?" He yanked my ear on each word.

I hissed through the pain slightly and once again tried to find a suitable answer. As he continued to twist my ear I decided I might as well tell the truth. "I was tired." I showed him my mangled arm from the night before. "I wanted to heal."

He let go of my ear and whacked me so hard round the head that I fell over. "That is no excuse, William. You are the youngest and therefore you do what you are told! I will not tolerate disobedience!"

That's a bit drastic, I thought dryly. It wasn't disobedience.

"I have told you this before, William. I don't want to have to tell you again. Now fetch me my clothes."

"Ok." He definitely was in a weird mood. One minute he's all angry, and the next minute he doesn't even tell me off for saying ok instead of 'yes Sire', something that was a daily occurrence with me.

I gathered his full set of clothes from various wardrobes and took them all to his room. Drusilla was still asleep, but Angelus was nowhere to be seen. I left the clothes at the foot of the bed and climbed up next to Drusilla, stroking her hair softly. She'd slept through all that shouting, bless her. I leant down and kissed her head, inhaling her scent which was tainted with Angelus'.

"What are you doing?" I spun round. Angelus had come in and I hadn't even noticed.

"Um..." I sprang off the bed quickly. "Bringing up your clothes, Sire," I said, motioning to the pile beside me.

"Oh really?" he said disbelievingly, picking up the clothes and starting to get changed. Dru still wasn't awake and I hovered around, unsure what to do.

"Er, can I go now?"

"What?"

"Can I go now, Sire?" I repeated, and he nodded.

As I was leaving, he added in an undertone, "Watch out for Darla, boy, she'll skin you alive if you do anything wrong today."

I shuddered at that thought. Darla probably would, actually. Luckily though, I didn't see her until she came downstairs with Angelus a couple of hours later. Once again, they were as clingy as... something clingy, with Darla permanently hooked on Angelus' arm. Clearly they had patched up their disagreement last night, and Angelus announced that they were going out. He told me that if I went out I was to be back by three at the latest, and was to take Drusilla with me. I didn't really feel up to taking care of Drusilla tonight, so I fed off one of the men in the kitchen and took one up for Dru, who happily ignored me.

I spent the night tasting various drinks that were all over the place, and smoking Angelus' cigars. No doubt I'd get beaten for it but hey, the way I saw it was if Angelus was back round Darla's little finger, I was going to get beaten for existing, so it didn't really matter to me.

"Will? Dance with me?" Drusilla hovered in the doorway with her night dress on.

"There's no music, pet."

She cocked her head. "The stars are singing. They bring the music..." she started to sway and then dance in the middle of the room. I got up to join her and smiled as she leant into me. My beautiful Drusilla.

* * *

Darla and Angelus didn't get in till the very early morning so Dru and I were asleep. Sometimes, if Angelus had been out very late the night before he wouldn't sleep during the day, but spend hours downstairs in the cellar while we were all asleep.

It was two in the afternoon when Angelus called for me. I was asleep, actually, and he had to come upstairs after I didn't answer his call. He hit me in the jaw to wake me up and I rubbed it as I got up.

"When I call you, you come," He stated and I mumbled under my breath.

"Well I can't exactly hear when I'm asleep."

"What was that?" he snapped.

I was still pissed off from being woken with a fist, so I didn't stop to think. "I can't come if I can't hear you and I can't hear you when I'm asleep."

He sighed again and I could tell he was trying not to loose it. "Well then don't sleep. Or at least learn how to listen and sleep at the same time."

I raised my eyebrows at that but didn't speak; I didn't want to add to his list of 'Things William has done to annoy Angelus'.

"Follow me," he ordered and I followed him down to the cellar level of our house. It was where he kept all his weapons. It still amazed me that he had so many. He could sell them to a museum for a fortune.

He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face me, his eyes challenging. I frowned. What did he want me to do?

"I've been thinking, Will. We need to sort some things out. Like proper training for you. I taught you a little but its obviously not enough because you're useless."

That stung, even coming from Angelus. "Hey!"

He shrugged. "Well it's true enough. And I won't have useless childer, do you understand that William?"

I went cold, something very remarkable for a creature that was already cold. I knew what he meant by that. If I didn't improve, he was going to disown me. That is quite possibly the worst humiliation ever. Being turned then deserted by your sire is bad enough, but having been claimed _then_ disowned... that was bad.

"I understand, sire."

That seemed to satisfy him. "Good. Then we'll start with the more simple things. Basic hand to hand combat. Run at me now."

"What?"

"Launch an attack, same way as you would if I was guarding something you wanted."

I hesitated, unsure, but shrugged it off and ran at him. He was larger than I was, not to mention a hell of a lot older and stronger. Was it hardly surprising that I didn't want to fight him? I punched him feebly in the face. He rubbed his chin slightly and laughed. Put out by that, I punched him harder, this time in the nose, and I smelt the blood as it pooled in his nostril. Inspired, I aimed again.

This time he brought his arm up to block and I stupidly didn't realise, and whacked my fist into his muscled forearm. He caught my wrist and twisted it until I yelped in pain. He slammed me against the wall and glared into my face.

"Never forget, William, that I am in control. I call the shots, I am the master here." He twisted my arm a little more and I winced. "Understood?"

"Yes," I squeaked. He twisted again. "Ow! Yes... Sire."

"Better. Now I'm going to blindfold you and you're going to fight me."

He let go of me finally and turned away. Me, fight Angelus? Impossible, even under normal circumstances, but with a blindfold on? He came back with a dark cloth and tied it round my eyes. Instantly my other senses went into overdrive, I could smell more than ever the blood from his nose and hear his chest rising with the pretence of breath. But my world was black. I couldn't see him. And that was a serious handicap.

He moved away from me. "Let's fight."

I hesitated. "Sire... I – I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't see," I said lamely, stating the obvious.

"That is the point, Will," He replied, and I heard him move away from me and up the stairs. He left the room and I stood there in the middle of the floor like a lemon.

"W-what? Angelus, Where are you? Are you coming back?"

A moment later he returned, bringing with him the overpowering smell of blood. I realised what he was doing. He was tipping blood all over the room. Everywhere, so that the only thing I could smell was human blood. He was immobilising another of my senses. I mentally ticked off what senses I had left. Taste – that would do no good – touch – that would only help when I was fighting him, or, more to the reality, he was thrashing me – and hearing. The last one would be the most useful, but even then, Angelus could be pretty silent when he wanted to.

"Sire... please –" I didn't have a clue where he was. I turned round clumsily, hoping to catch a glimpse of his scent of hear a footstep. Suddenly a fist landed on my shoulder and I spun round, aiming a kick at where I guessed he was. I caught what I think was a piece of his clothing with my toes, and moved to punch where his body was. Lunging into thin air, I imagined how stupid I must look, and how Angelus must be laughing. He kept this up for ten minutes, dodging and attacking, until he started talking as we sparred.

"Sense it, Will, don't try to listen for me. I could bring down Dru's gramophone down and play it so you can't hear either, but I won't."

Thanks to his speech, I was able to get one good punch in and he started to really fight back.

"You have to – know – where I am, feel it – Will – sense where I am."

Easy enough to know where someone is when they're punching you blue. I thought I was actually starting to get the hang of it, even blocking a few of his blows, until he took me by surprise and knocked my legs out from underneath me, making me crash to the ground. I took the blindfold off over my head and saw him looking down at me, disapprovingly.

"Gonna have to work on that."

I held back a defensive snarl in my throat and got to my feet without speaking. I was covered in blood and bruises. And damn was I hungry. I turned away from Angelus, and to my surprise he didn't call me back, just followed.

"One last thing Will." I turned round to look at him. "Where are all my cigars?"

Uh oh.

**Well... I know these chapters are getting kind of pointless now. There will be one last chapter after this one – one last chapter containing loadsa snuggles I promise. But it might take a while to get out because of school starting on Monday and stuff... **

**Review please? I only got one for the last chapter... :( **


	14. To Italy

**:: Firstly I want to say how much I hope you guys liked reading this half as much as I enjoyed reading it! This is the last chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to make it a mixture of everything, which is why there's an Angelus POV halfway through. Also there's a lot less of mean Angelus. It's not the best chapter – but I hope you like it. And also, I won't be updating things as much because not only is my computer playing up, the amount of work I actually have to do for GCSEs is a lot more than I thought. Sorry, and thank you so much for reading this fic, I really appreciate it! ::**

I looked first at the heavy fighting axe now firmly embedded in the table, and then at the door to Angelus' room. I looked back at the small side table and tilted my head to see if it looked any less worrying from a different angle. It didn't. The axe handle still protruded dangerously from the table. I swallowed and tired to pull it out with one hand, but the table came too. So, with one last glance at the door, I placed my foot against the table and pulled on the axe handle with both hands. It came out suddenly and both the axe and I flew across the hallway into the opposite wall beside Angelus' door.

I scrambled to my feet hurriedly and sure enough, Angelus appeared in the doorway to his room, looking pretty pissed.

"What are you doing out here boy?" He said, frowning.

"I'm polishing your axe for you sire," I answered, holding up the axe as I took a couple of steps to my left to hide the table from view. He looked at me scrutinisingly.

"On the landing?" he said sceptically.

I nodded and then realised he was waiting for an explanation of the noise. "Oh, I um, tripped over the rug." I pointed at the rug on the floor which did indeed have a fold in it.

"Well straighten it out then," Angelus said impatiently, and I put one foot out to straighten the carpet, while still trying to hid the table from view. When I looked back up, he was frowning at me once more. "Are you up to something, boy?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No Sire."

He took in a slow, unnecessary breath then turned back into his room. I waited until the door was completely shut before I breathed out the sigh of relief and turned round to survey the damage.

The table looked fine... except for the large split that went from the edge of the table right into the centre. I turned the table round so the split was facing the wall, and then looked around thoughtfully. I spotted a similar table a little way down the hall with a vase and a doily and a slow grin crept onto my face. I looked back at the original table. I might just get away with it...

Soon I had the ridiculous doily thing that Darla loved on the damaged table, and a vase of flowers on top of that. They would never know. I picked up the axe and went to find the polish that I had been looking for when this had begun.

ANGELUS POV:

He's just fed me some rubbish about polishing my axe, when I know perfectly well that he thudded it into Darla's side-table, then proceeded to yank it out, creating the loudest thump I have ever heard from a vampire. Of course then I couldn't pretend not to hear it or he'd know something was wrong. I hope he's found a clever way to disguise it, I really don't want Darla punishing my childer – she does it all wrong. Anyway, by the time she gets back we'll have everything packed so hopefully she'll miss it.

I finished off the letter I was writing with my flowing signature, then decided I'd better find out what Will was up to. Knowing him, he's probably broken something else. If anyone had told me three years ago how much patience it would take to bring up a sane fledgling, I would've laughed at them. Right now, I'm seriously regretting not making him insane before I turned him. Drusilla was never like this. But then neither was Penn, and he was sane.

Hmm... well, Penn doesn't really count.

"William!" I called, stepping out of my room. He came bounding up the stairs a few minutes later and looked at me. I could tell he was trying to work out what mood I was in. He looks cute when he does that little head thing...

WILLIAM POV

He's tired. I can tell. If he wasn't tired he'd be out killing something. Or he'd be beating me for disturbing him earlier. Or he'd at least be walking around.

I'm not tired though, I'm bored. Angelus is just lying on the settee with his eyes closed, occasionally puffing on that cigar which is making me want one.

I fiddled with the grate of the fire and suddenly it fell down with a loud clang. Oops. Angelus' eyes popped open and he looked at me.

"Will, come away from the fire." He sat up straighter on the seat and moved up so there was room for me. I pulled my knees up underneath me like Dru did, and watched the smoke from the cigar like it was amazing. I felt Angelus' fingers in my hair and before I knew it, I was leaning into him and purring like a little kitten. I wasn't bored anymore.

"Sire? When are the girls getting back?" They had left earlier that night to some place the other side of London.

"A few days. Tuesday, maybe," he replied, and I noticed the cigar had somehow disappeared. "Gives us a good few days to get your training underway and then we're leaving for Italy."

Italy? Why were we going to Italy? "Why?" I asked, like a little three year old... which I was, actually.

"Because this place is full of beggars. And we need a holiday."

Italy... "Do we have to go across the sea?"

He laughed. "No my boy, we're going to fly there. Of course we're going across the sea, Will."

"In a boat?"

"Yes."

I thought about that. I'd never been in a proper boat before. And I don't like water. "How – how deep is it? The sea?"

"It's very deep, why?"

I swallowed. "No reason." He must've heard it in my voice because he shifted a little so he could look at my face.

"William – are you scared of the sea?" I didn't answer. "Will, talk to me," he coaxed, and I looked up at him. He didn't look angry, not really.

I nodded once, a tiny movement of the head, but he saw it. He smiled and pulled me closer like a small child.

"It can't hurt you. Even if you don't think you can swim, it can't hurt you because you don't need to breath remember?"

"I know... but it's so big and powerful and c-cold." I was getting scared just thinking of it. I really didn't want to go to Italy any more. I'd never been out of England in my life – or my un-life.

"I'm big, and powerful, and cold too," was Angelus' reply to that, and I though about that too. He **was** big and powerful and cold, thinking about it. "Are you scared of me?" he asked.

How do I answer that question. Yes of course I'm scared of him, what does he think? I looked up at my Sire, the man who has ultimate power over me, can do anything he wants, who has taken from me again and again and rarely given anything back.

"Sometimes," I whispered, wide eyed.

He smiled softly. "Good. But have I ever **really** hurt you?" Yes, I thought dryly, but didn't say it. "Have I ever killed you or scarred you?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then the water won't either, ok?" I nodded again.

"When are we leaving?"

"Next week. We need to have everything packed before the girls get back. Hopefully there'll be a chance to burn that table you broke upstairs before Darla finds out."

My eyes widened in shock. He didn't know about that! He couldn't! I hid it! I saw him smirk at me and raise his eye brows.

"Don't forget, my William, that I know everything. I am your Sire and you can't keep secrets from me," he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"I'm sorry Sire, I didn't mean to –"

"It doesn't matter. I never liked it much anyway."

* * *

"William, you will pack my necessary weapons from the cellar," Angelus told me a few hours later. "I don't trust any of the minions."

I nodded and went off to find a case to pack them in. Angelus was in a good mood, which put me in a good mood. I grinned at Cassie who, to my delight, had been whipped earlier for spilling water on the carpet. I had watched gleefully. I love watching Angelus punish people, just as long as its not me or Dru.

The cellar floor was covered in the dried blood that Angelus had tipped over it when we were training. It was old, and it gave off a foul scent. I'd probably get told to scrub it off soon. Angelus didn't like having minions down here, he didn't feel they should be left with so many weapons. Not that they would have any problems getting their hands on them if they wanted to, but I guess he just didn't like the thought of tempting them.

I packed a couple of axes, a sword and a dagger into a bag and glanced around. Angelus wouldn't need many weapons on a trip to Italy for a month or so.

My stomach still churned at the thought of the sea, and I pushed it to the back of my mind. And I think I know why Angelus is going to Italy now. We've heard rumours that the Slayer is back from Palestine, that she's now in London. If we go to Italy for a while, she might be gone when we get back. Not like Angelus to run from anything, but then this is the Slayer.

"Have you finished yet Will?" Angelus called from the top of the stairs.

I got up and left the cellar. I was in the hall outside the door. "Yes," I said, handing over the bag. He took it and scanned the items inside. Seemingly satisfied, he put it down with the small but ever increasing pile of things to be taken with us.

I yawned widely. The daylight was streaming through the gaps in the curtains and I would normally have been in bed hours ago.

Angelus clipped my ear swiftly, but lightly. "Don't get back into human habits, boy," he reprimanded me sternly.

"But –" I began and he clipped it again, harder this time.

"There are certain things you need to learn. Fine tuning, if you like. We'll start with the simple things." His eyes turned amber but the rest of his face stayed as normal. I took a step backwards. Those eyes usually meant danger. "You try doing that," he commanded, his eyes returning to brown once more.

I focused and tried to change my eyes but not my face. I succeeded for a couple of seconds, before my true face was fully out. Angelus sighed and turned away.

"Keep trying, boy. I'll expect you to have mastered it within a month."

So I was left standing in the hallway with my demonic face. I kept trying, like Angelus instructed, for about ten minutes before I gave up and went to bed.

* * *

I was in my room, and falling asleep, when I felt Angelus slip in behind me. I froze, and my heart constricted as I felt him slide an arm around my waist and pull me backwards into his chest. Everything smelt so strongly of Sire that I tried to bury myself in him. It was such a beautiful smell.

He was breathing too, which meant he was probably inhaling my own scent. I suppose, when you're a vampire, everything revolves around senses. I turned slightly so I could bury my nose in the crook between his chin and shoulder, where the scent was strongest.

Sire. I still had at least a few days until Darla and Drusilla got home. Days with just me and Angelus, Sire and Childe... Father and son.


End file.
